


Cat and Mouse

by bubbles1200



Series: Cat and Mouse [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbles1200/pseuds/bubbles1200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito got kicked out of his mothers house with his little sister in the worst way, now five years later his little sister is sick with no way to help her, until Asami shows up.<br/>AU<br/>This is in the tags, but </p>
<p>*WARNING* THIS HAS TRIGGERS WITH REFERENCES TO RAPE AND RAPE GOING ON, IF IT OFFENDS YOU DO NOT READ! IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE DARK! PLEASE SAVE YOU AND ME A HEADACHE AND JUST DON'T READ IT! </p>
<p>Thank You!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm testing the waters with this I guess, it's not finished, and I have no idea where it's going. See the thing is I wrote this about five years ago, at the time it was an original work, I changed that recently to make it a Finder no Hyouteki fanfic, reason because I think it works for the storyline I'm going for I hope, Because this is an old work any new chapters I may post the writing will be a lot better at least I hope. 
> 
> I am giving myself a deadline, if you guys like it and review it I'll put up the next chapter by May 11th - 14th, sometime between then. if no one reviews or likes it the next chapter might not be up for a couple of months, or might not be up at all. If you guys really like it after the second chapter I'll start posting a chapter every Sunday. that is my personal deadline, and I hope to keep to it.
> 
> On the archive warnings I put that rape and Underage warning on there because there is a brief mention in this first chapter of something like that, well sexual assault, anyways if that bothers you I'm sorry. it is a very brief mention of it, and it doesn't really get into it. Also this has the potential to turn into a really dark fanfic, I mean really dark. so those warnings are there. if it does get that dark I will use more warnings, but I am not sure yet.  
> If anyone is interested in being a beta reader for this it would be helpful.  
> Any mistakes are my own, and Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters.

Chapter 1 

There is only one thing in this world that is truly free that is, your imagination I can sit on my couch all day long and imagine I have thousands and thousands of dollars, I can imagine I have a big mansion and I sit in a chair that is fit for a King, and I can imagine I have a big turkey sandwich in front of me and never pay a dime, I can imagine that I actually have a job, or that a publisher said my book was brilliant and he'd publish it knowing it would sell well. 

But the sad truth of it is that imaging something isn't going to give me a damn thing and I'm not even that good at imaging. But if that did happen I would not be sitting on my ass outside of the publishing company in the pouring rain with my manuscript getting soaked in my hand, having absolutely no money, no food, not even a god damn couch to sit on to imagine all this stuff. 

My name is Akihito and I am a homeless fool who probably should have died a long time ago, but no I have lived a hard life and I will continue on living like I always have. The rain started to get harder, as I sat there the fat drops hitting the ground like golf balls. I pushed myself to my feet and started down the deserted narrow street. The sky was getting darker with the clouds rolling on top of one another, the street was getting slick and wet. I sighed shaking my head while I walked away from the small publishing company, in this poor miserable town. 

It was quite a rough neighborhood and people wasn't very friendly there were prostitutes, muggers and quite possibly murderers in this town. Most if not everyone here kept to themselves and looked the other way when someone was in trouble. It was either that or get into the same mess that other person was in. To some however it was like playing a game of cat and mouse when it came to looking for their victims. I couldn't help but think every time I was out on the streets like this that I was the mouse and my cat was just waiting for the right moment. 

I turned the street corner down an ally it was very narrow between two buildings that came to a dead end. At the end there was a piece of particle board that stretched wide enough that the buildings held it up. It was about 4 feet long and a blanket was stretched over the top down to the ground. Between the two building, with the board and the blanket, it wasn't much but it kept some of the wind and cold out, and so far no one had bothered me. The board was too low to be able to walk into so I had to kneel down and crawl inside the makeshift house. The dirty blankets inside provides a small Cushion for the brick walls and the hard ground and even more to cover yourself with. My little sister inside stirred in her sleep but didn't wake, there wasn't a lot of room for two people to live in it, but we didn't really have much choice. 

My mother was a drunk and a whore who cared more about her boyfriend’s then me and my sister. Our father well he could have been anyone hell we could be half siblings and not even know it. When my 8 year old little sister got sexually assaulted by one of our mothers many boyfriends and my sister tried to tell her she got pissed and threw us out onto the streets. 

So at the ages of 8 and 15 we were out on the streets, we went to the Church to get food they give small bags of food once every two weeks and that’s only on a first come first serve bases, so if you get there and there’s no more food you’re on your own, sometimes if you’re lucky and you really need it you can get cold medicine. We tried to go to shelters to get from the streets, but most of the time they were so full and crowded they couldn't take anymore. We huddled up together and kept warm we were lucky never to get picked up by the police, but in this city the police had better things to do then track down kids who are supposed run a ways, especially when no one reported it. 

It's been five years since we got kicked out amazingly we’ve survived, without any unfortunate incidents. I'm 20 and can't even get a job, the economy dropped drastically, and no one was hiring. My sister is only 13 she can't live like this anymore I’ve done my best to raise her but with no money it’s almost impossible. I watched her for a while, she was under her covers, curled up in a ball shivering even in her sleep. Yesterday she wasn't feeling well and it was too cold and rainy to get down to the Church for any medicine so we stayed in and she insisted that she'd be fine if she stayed in and kept warm besides that if I go today I could possibly get some food hopefully if there not out. I put my hand on her forehead and she felt hot, which wasn't good since it was like 30 degrees outside and maybe 35 degrees in the makeshift house meaning she was sick. 

"Shit", I said under my breath I had no way to get her any medicine and in 30 degree weather and probably dropping by the minuet with the rain coming down, I didn't have many choices. She was sick and in the five years we’ve been on the street she was only sick 4 other times and each time was worse than before. I was wearing about 3 pairs of torn up jeans and about 10 shirts and an oversize jacket 5 pairs of socks and torn up shoes. I took off my oversize jacket 5 shirts and 3 pairs of my socks. The only hope is to break her fever by sweating it out and if I'm lucky I can bring her back food from the Church. 

"Hey, Alisa time to wake up." I said gently she moaned and rolled over, "how are you feeling?" I asked stupidly she wasn't feeling good I knew I just needed her to say something, anything "I'm fine" she whispered. It was a lie, I could hear the sickness in her voice, she was already wearing 10 shirts, 3 pairs of torn up jeans 5 pairs of socks and a jacket that was 6 sizes too big, her clothing was dry, dirty yes, but dry meaning she hadn't yet sweated any of the fever out I started pulling the cloths I had just taken off on her even as she weakly protested. She was too weak to even sit up on her own it wasn't looking good. 

"I'm going to go over to the Church and bring you back some food and maybe they'll....give me a handout some medicine maybe....Tylenol....I'll bring you back anything I can." I told her as I forced the socks on her tiny feet. She was still shivering I grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around her. "I'm fine, really fine", she said it even as she coughed. "Don't lie it's not good to lie always tell the truth no matter what." I said as I threw my shoes on, "I'll go down to the Church with you," I just looked at her she was trying her best to fake it, but I could see the sickness in her eyes, the way she talked with that raspy voice, the shivering she couldn't quite hide and hear the coughing she was trying her best to hold in but couldn't.

I wrapped more blankets as tightly as I could around her, "I'll be right back I promise, just go back to sleep before you know it I'll be back with some food and medicine." She fell back onto the flimsy blankets beneath her and said "Ok." That worried me even more than if she would have fought me on it, usually if she didn't get her way she'd whine and cry to get her way she wouldn't give up that easily, damn. I crawled over to her and kissed her forehead, "Ok, I'll be back soon get some sleep."  
She was already out of it, I crawled through the blanket to the outside the rain was getting even heavier and the temp had to have dropped 5 degrees already the outside blanket was soaked but the inside was still dry. 

I walked down the alley onto the streets usually there were people walking about but in this weather there wasn't many. It was almost completely deserted, it was at these times that I felt like a mouse and my cat was behind me. 

The Church was only 4 blocks away but it was still earlier yet if my calculations are correct. Earlier I had went to the publishing company hoping to get my manuscript looked at, I was there before they were opened they usually open at 6 in the morning so I got kicked out there which took about 15 minutes, went to check my sis that took 15 minutes to get back and I stayed there for another 30 minutes, so now it should be at about 7 in the morning it'll take me 30 min to get there and the Church opens at 8:00 I'll have about 30 minutes to wait in the pouring rain, but there will probably be another 20 or more people there. Depending on how many of the homeless wanted to eat bad enough to brave the rain, in fact the Church might not open since almost no one wants to come out in this rain, but I have to take that chance my little sister is badly sick and she needs medicine.

The streets were slicked with rain, the wind started to pick up and I shivered I had left my sister with my jacket, but she needed it more than I did. I walked faster trying to break the cold maybe work up some type of sweat to no avail. I was already soaked I made no move to protect myself from the rain since no matter what I was already wetter than a dog, a drowned rat to be more precise. I just kept on walking to the second corner and turned. 

I ran faced first into what felt like a solid brick wall, I backed up rubbing my face with my hand and looked up. I was staring straight into the golden eyes of a man who I swear wasn't there a second ago. "uhu…sorry", I quickly said and tried to walk around him, but before I got around him he grabbed my arm. I looked up again "I'm kinda in a hurry, ummm...." words failed me I couldn't say anything or do anything I felt like something was yelling at me to get away that I was in serious danger. 

"I see" the man murmured, he looked at me then and said something, I wasn't sure what he said, I couldn't hear anything but the sound of the rain hitting the concrete and the rush of my own breathing. I couldn't figure out why there was no reason to feel this way, but I did, I was so scared and all he did was grab my arm. Then again maybe it was a reasonable reaction since I've never seen him before and he just grabbed my arm and.......I couldn't think anymore I was getting really dizzy just standing there. "I have to go", I mumbled I felt numb, Ice cold. The man frowned down at me then smiled "alright, little one." He let go of my arm and my dizziness faded, the scared feeling vanished and the ice cold feeling becoming warmer anyways or as warm as one could get in soaking wet cloths. I looked up to find that the man was gone I shook my head, enough of that I had a sister to get back to with some hopefully medicine. I started to walk toward the Church again with only my little sister on my mind I could ask myself questions about what the heck that was later, I had a sister to get well.  
*********

"Why didn't you kill him?" 

"He’s an innocent."

"So? That’s never stopped you before."

"Not that way."

"Oh, he was a hit though what are you going to do. Fuck him, then kill him?" The man laughed cruelly.

"Shut up."

The man sobered quickly, "I want him dead. He’s seen too much." 

"He's no more than a kid he doesn’t even know what he saw." 

"Even so, if a cop asked him and he told truthfully he might not know what he was talking about but a cop would, I won't take that chance I want him gone, I'll send someone else after him if you don't want to do it."

He said nothing, keeping his expression carefully blank he asked "He’s under my protection."

The man almost choked on the whiskey he just threw back, "you serious?" 

"Yes"

The man said nothing for a long while then "Keep him on a short leash and we won't have a problem."

“Done.”

“Why? He’s a kid he means nothing to you so why?”

He said nothing and walked away.

*********

Relief washed threw me when I saw people standing at the Church it wasn’t opened yet but it was a small line meaning I could possibly get some cold medicine and food. I looked down the line and spied someone with cheap plastic watch I had guessed I’d be here by 7:30 and according to the digital watch it said it was 7:45 not to bad I suppose but where had that other 15 minutes gone. Did I really stand there with that man for 15 minutes? Then again maybe I just walked slower than usual. Even with my resolve that my sister comes first I couldn't get that man out of my thoughts. Damn it! I need to straighten up my sister's sick, the last thing I need to be doing is fantasizing about some guy! 

All of a sudden a commotion started among the crowd, people were pointing and whispering. I looked up to see the biggest limousine I have ever seen. Well considering I’ve never actually seen a limousine before, especially in this part of the neighborhood it was a surprise. The sleek black limousine pulled up as close to the curb as possible and then the man I seen earlier stepped out of it he didn't bother shutting the door as he walked up toward me. I swear I must have looked a sight, with dirty ragged clothing, dirty hair, face, arms, being soaking wet like a drowned rat and my mouth I just knew was hanging open, he walked right up to me. 

I knew instinctively that everyone in the crowd was staring slack jawed as I was, but wasn't looking at the man in front of me, no there were still focused on the limousine. How could they miss him? He was wearing what looked like a thousand dollar suit and tie, with gold cuff links and if I didn't know any better those shoes probably cost just as much if not more. The limousine may be impressive but I know for a fact some of these people were muggers, and here was a very rich, very defenseless man standing right here. Well to be more then honest he didn't look defenseless in fact he looked like he could take them all without breaking a sweat. Still anyone in this crowd is more than desperate to try and he'd be outnumbered. They should be trying to gain up on him saying they'd split the spoils later. Hell he probably has at a hundred if not more in his pocket, but no one was paying any attention to him they were still looking at the limousine, this was nuts! 

I looked up to impenetrable golden eyes, he leaned down just enough so I could feel his breath on my ear. His warm breath mingled with my wet hair, it felt cold, but strangely comforting at the same time. "I have your little sister in the limousine, she's very sick and needs a doctor, I'll give her that but you need to come with me now." He said softly, quietly in my ear, my mind didn't hear the doctor part. It was still stuck on the part that he had my little sister in that limousine, I wanted to scream. A man I don't know and had only seen once, who scared the hell out of me then, now had my little sister in that vehicle. "If you scream, or resist coming with me," he said so softly I had to strain to hear him "I will kill your sister." 

With that he straightened and walked back toward the limousine I just stood there and stared at him. Once he got to the open door he turned and raised an eyebrow as if asking if I was coming or not. Of course I was coming he had my little sister and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I felt a combination of protectiveness for my sister, scared shitless for her and me since I didn't know who this guy was, and thankful because he said something about letting her see a doctor. I really wanted to run, and get away everything in my body was telling me to, but my little sister was with him, I forced my feet to move even as I was cursing him in my head. 

Every step my body grew colder, and all sound faded except for the pounding of my heart, the rain hitting the ground, and the sound of the splashes my own feet made as I walked toward the limousine. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized he wasn't getting wet, was he using an umbrella? I didn't know all my concentration was on getting to that damn limousine "my sister was in it damn it! Snap out of it now" I practically screamed in my head I walked faster and got to the door he held it opened I got inside and he followed me, I saw her then, she was shaking shivering in the blanket laying down on the seat, on the opposite side of the seat I was sitting on I was just about to go to her when the man sitting next to me grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back against the seat and him. I glared at him but he ignored me without letting me go he grabbed a phone and said something into it then we were moving. 

"Let me go! My sister needs me." I yelled at him, he was already shaking his head before I finished "and let you get sick too, I don't think so. I hit the hand that was holding me as hard as I could but he acted as if it was nothing more than just a fly landing on him. "When we get to my home I'll let you use the shower and I'll call a doctor who is also a close friend of mine so he'll do a house visit, I’ve got new clothing for both you and your sister to." I stared at him horrified, what the hell was going on I mean, who buys clothing for a little girl, and boy he didn't know? Better yet who gets a boy and a girl off the street, and already had clothing and willing to get a doctor to do a house visit?  
"Who are you?" I was surprised my voice was steady.  
He looked down at me and smiled slightly, that’s when I noticed that there was a needle in my arm, he just injected me with something, how in the world did I not see or feel that? Everything went black.


	2. Setting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a thank you for so many wonderful comments.
> 
> If anyone is interested in being a beta reader for this it would be helpful.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, and Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters.

I felt a warm wash cloth sliding over my body, as I woke, at first I thought it was an illusion. I hadn’t had a bath of any kind in….. I don’t know how many months. As I relaxed into that soothing feeling of the cloth on my skin I thought about the last time I had a decent bath, it was when I snuck into a house that seemed to be used primarily used for a vacation house, it had water on in it, and it was fully furnished. I remember so clearly, getting my little sister cleaned first and getting our clothing cleaned, and then I took a bath, oh that had been years ago. The feeling of the wash cloth on my skin brought back that memory clearly.  
My sister, there was something about my sister. What was wrong with my sister? On some level I felt my head scrunch up as I thought. She was sick, no…she is sick, and a car…wait what? Oh my sister was in the back of a car…no limousine, with a very scary guy and oh god….that injection, and with that thought my eyes snapped open.  
My head hurt, was my first thought, my second thought was that I was in water, and that washcloth that was soothing over my skin was still moving and I wasn’t moving it. Then I realized everything was black, I couldn’t see anything. Panicking I kicked out, I felt the water move around my foot before it splashed out of the tub. The person who was moving the cloth stopped and grabbed my foot.  
“If you make a fuss, I will tie you down” a very smooth voice said in my ear.  
I froze, “who are you?” I was proud that my voice didn’t wobble.  
“The person who has your sister in another room.” That voice sounded so cold. The cloth resumed its wiping.  
“My sister is she….” For some reason I couldn’t really finish that sentence.  
“My maid has gotten your sister cleaned up and in some clean cloths, she is now getting checked by a doctor.” The voice sounded informal, and cold, he kept wiping me.  
“Why?” was the only thing that came out of my mouth, I couldn’t think of any reason. I had seen him in on that street, and he had grabbed my arm, and then let me go. That’s the only time I had ever seen him.  
Now he’s what? Molesting me in the bathtub, what the heck? I felt my cock start to harden as he started to fondle me, I whimpered.  
“Stop….” I felt tears at the corners of my eyes “Please” I felt my voice quaver. He stopped, and the blindfold was ripped off my face. I stared up at my captor, who looked down at me with piercing golden eyes. I was breathing heavy and the tears started to fall down my cheeks.  
“This is your only reprieve,” he said as he started to get up, “tomorrow I won’t be so nice,” he threw the wash cloth down in the water. “Finish your bath, your new cloths are in your room.” He walked out of the bathroom. My room? What? New cloths? What about my old ones? “Your old clothes are thrown away.” I heard him say from the outer room. I looked up sharply.  
“Who are you?!” I yelled out, I got silence as an answer. Slowly I got up from the bathwater, I felt like years of grime was pouring off me with the water, looking down at the soapy bath water I realized that’s exactly what it was. The soap that was in the water looked black, along with the water. I reached down into the icky grime of the water and felt for a plug, finding it wasn’t hard, pulling it out felt harder than it should have been, probably because my head still felt like a ton of bricks were pounding away. What the hell was in that injection?  
I closed the glass door and turned on the shower, the water pounding on me, felt heavenly, but I didn’t really have time for this, I soaped up with the cloth and soap, cleaned my long blond hair, with the shampoo that was there, it hadn’t been cut in two years at least. I didn’t have a beard for some reason it never grew in. I finished off in a rinse with the shower. I got out and located a towel and walked out of the bathroom into a very white room.  
Everything was white, the sheet on the bed was white, the comforter was white, the walls were white, the dresser was white, the desk next to the bed was white, and the doors were white, the carpet was white, and I didn’t see a window anywhere. That scared me a little, and I was kind of afraid what color the cloths were. There were two other doors in the room, having idea which one was the closet and which one lead outside the room, I picked one randomly and walked over to it.  
It was the closet door, and I think my eyes popped out of my head. Everything in it was white, the shirts, the pants, the shorts, the hats, the shoes, the boxers, the socks, the collars all of it was white. Wait a minute…. I did a double take there were Collars! I was afraid to know what the collars were for. Why in the world was everything white? Taking a deep breath, I shook my head, I can figure that out later my sister.  
I got dressed with the first thing I saw in the closet which happened to be a white pair of boxer, pants, and t-shirt. I put on some socks, because I was kind of cold. Walked to the only other door that I didn’t open, and promptly got shocked, “shit” I pulled my hand back and shook it.  
“You can’t leave here without my permission.” I spun around when I heard his voice but I didn’t see him. “Where are you?” I looked around he wasn’t in the room.  
“I’m in my office, I’m talking to you through the security camera.” I looked up towards the corners of the room and sure enough all four corners of the room had a blinking red light on a security camera.  
“I need out of here!” I yelled up at it, “My sister” I got cut off “is resting in her room, the doctor gave her a shot of antibiotics, and left medicine with Mrs. Cornick to give her when she wakes up.”  
“Mrs. Cornick,” I cocked my head, “my maid” he explained. “Oh, I still want to see her.” I said.  
“She sleeping, I suggest you do the same, when I am done with my work I’ll be in there to discuss some things with you,” he was silent for a minute. “Lay down on the bed.”  
“Why?”  
“Because if you don’t you’ll fall down.”  
“whaa….” I started to feel really sleepy, I think I did fall down, darkness washed over me, not again, was my last thoughts.  
Four hours later Asami’s POV  
I walked into Akihito’s room pushing a serving cart, with an assortment of food’s I thought by now he probably couldn’t resist. I made a mental note to watch everything he picked out and everything he didn’t. I wanted him to have his favorites after all.  
I watched as the boy, sensing the movement in the room, roll over. He looked like a little angle, spread out on the white comforter, with all white clothing in this pure white room. The bed, I knew was as soft as a cloud, considering what I was, I knew what a cloud felt like, at one time I knew what a cloud felt like anyways.  
His white blonde hair was sticking to the pillow in all direction, and his face was that of a peaceful sleep. I was a little concerned earlier when he fell, but my butler checked his head and said a lump appeared there he should be alright. He should also have a headache, not just from the lump on his head, but also from the sleeping gas I sprayed in here. The food and drink should help with that.  
The boy on the bed started to twitch and move a little more, I silently stood there and watched as he woke up slowly. His big blue eyes that captured my attention the first time I saw him opened up slowly. His eyes looked unfocused for a minute and then fell to the serving tray, I smiled as his mouth started to obviously water. I smirked, good he has an appetite. I didn’t really let him get much more than a little sat up before I said “My name is Asami Ryuichi.” His face was comical as he looked over at me horrified, good he knew my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter name Negotiations. I will update every Sunday from now on, each Chapter should be about 1000 to 2000 words somewhere between that. Thank You! and please review. Sorry the chapter looks odd to me, the format of it, and I can't seem to fix it.


	3. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank shaakiraloveless for beta reading this chapter for me.  
> any mistakes you find is still mine, but anyways, I am adding a new tag on here and all I have to say about that is I'm sorry. I said this had the potential to be dark, but as I get more and more into it I realize it is not as dark as I wanted it to be. Oh it has some really dark spots, but not as bad as I originally thought. Everytime I try to change something to make it darker I get writers block, so I am letting the characters tell their story the way they want to. Please Review, Thank You!  
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters

**Akihito’s POV**

“My name is Asami Ryuichi.” Those words echoed in my head over and over and over. The headache I had upon waking all but gone by that name.

Asami Ryuichi anyone who stays on the streets for even a day knew his name, no one knew what he looks like, but everyone knows to stay away from him. He was the devil incarnate as some like to call him. He killed people for anything, and everything, the black market whispers about him. He is also known to a lot of people as the Black Death, or the angel of death. No one wanted to cross him, his empire expands over japan, his reach far and wide, it was little scary knowing, I was in his house. What was scarier was, I didn’t even know why.

I felt my mouth gaping open like a fish, I closed it with a determined click of my teeth. “Why am I here?” oh, please god. I have never prayed before in my life but in this moment all I wanted to do was pray. Please god, don’t let him be here to kill me and my sister it’s not fair.

That thought stop me in my tracks. ‘It’s not fair’ wasn’t that something I tell my sister all the time ‘life’s not fair, we just have to buckle down our belts and deal with it’. I took a deep steadying breath and waited for the answer.

“You are here because I want you to be here.” Asami said without permeable, “and these are the rules, they are really simple so I suggest you just follow them.”

“One, if you run away I will kill your sister.” My eyes widened, well he wasn’t known for bullshitting around. “Two, if you decide to run and take your sister, I will hunt you down and kill your sister in front of you.” I think my eyes popped out of my sockets with that one. Asami smirked “close your mouth love, it’s unseemly.” That snapped me out of it a little.

“You’re telling me you’ll kill my sister.” I said shocked. “Only if you run”, Asami reminded me. “Now that, that’s out of the way, some more basic rules.” He continued as if what he didn’t say just scared me out of my wits. “Three, You’ll both live here in my home, and as long as you, Akihito, do as your told, your sister will live a relatively normal life I’ll even let her go to school.”

I just stared at him, not really knowing what to do or say. When someone like Asami, the Black Death, told you to do something, you did it gratefully and you don’t complain. But…but…but I couldn’t not complain, he was taking my life away from me, at least that’s what it seemed like.

“But, I…I” I couldn’t say much more than that.

“I am offering your little sister a normal life, don’t you want that for her?” I did, but that’s not the point.

“That’s not the point.” I said, with almost a pout, “Oh, and what is?” Asami asked his smirk was gone replaced with a cold mask.

“I….I….” was the only thing I could seem to get out of my mouth. “If you can’t think of anything, then I’ll start laying down some more rules.” He continued with his rule list.

“Four, this room is your room, it’s your safe room.” He emphasized the word ‘safe’, I looked up at him confused. “I will not do anything you don’t want me to do in this room, but if you are out of this room, you are no longer safe. I will do anything I want to you.” I just stared out him a little horrified. He smirked again. “Your mouth is open again love.”

I shook my head, “You’re telling me, I have to stay in this room if I want to stay safe from you!” that last part came out as a little bit of a yell.

“Yes, love but you’re not going to stay in this room forever, I won’t allow it.” His eyes went to a relax look to a piercing look in seconds, then went back to a relax look, I think I felt the tiny prick of tears before I bit my tongue to ward it off, and gave him a piercing glare instead. “Nothing in this world is free Akihito, you should know that by now.” His voice was gentle.

He called me by my name, how in the world did he know my name? “What do you want? Me to be your whore.” I spit the words out, feeling my anger rising fast. I heard the jiggle of a door handle and looked towards the door that led outside this bedroom, it was moving really fast, than I heard fist hitting the door, the sound of a kid screaming “let me in, let me in.” Asami smirked at me “like brother, like sister” he said with a laugh, and walked over to the door and opened it.

“Aki! The voices are back! There telling me that’s its dangerous here, and we need to go.” My little sister ran into the room the second the door was opened, the anger I had for Asami just a moment ago vanished with the sight of my little sister. She looked utterly adorable with her cherry blond hair sticking up in all direction, and pink pajamas that completely covered her arms and legs, pink socks, she also looked extremely sweaty.

Completely ignoring her ranting I ran over to her a touched her forehead, and found she was sweaty, very sweaty. I smiled, her fever broke, I hugged her hard.

“Aki!” she protested and squirmed out of my grasp. “Listen to me!” she grabbed at my face. “We have to leave now!” I just stared at her with a fake smile on my face. She was thirteen, but sometimes still acted like an eight year old, I always indulged her when she did that. In one sense I was happy she wasn’t sick anymore or at least her fever had broken, and she will get better in another sense I was dreading telling her we had to stay here.

Asami Ryuichi was a well-known yakuza, anyone who has been on the street even for a day knows to avoid him at all cost. He wasn’t well known for his graciousness, no he was well known for his cruelness, and known for never going back on what he promises. If I ran away, my sister will die, even if I took her with me, he would hunt us down and kill her. I believed it too, I don’t doubt for a second he would find us. He never said anything about actually killing me, no he said he would kill her. On the other hand if I did whatever it was he told me to do, he would let her live in comfort of his home, and even let her go to school. I choked on my pride a little, even as I smiled the biggest fakest smile that I have ever smiled.

“We can’t Alisa,” I turned towards Asami and gave just a hint of a rebellious smirk, “Uncle Asami, is going to take care of you, you’ll be able to go to school now.” My smile for her was still in place, but it fell at her next words.

"Don't lie it's not good to lie always tell the truth no matter what." She slung the words at me like a poisonous snake, didn’t I just say those same words to her a day ago. Her pink cladded foot stomped on the floor and her arms crossed over her stomach. I just looked at her a little stricken I didn’t really know what to say or do.

Asami interrupted our little conversation, “Mrs. Cornick has some homemade chicken noodle soup in the kitchen and you can have cookies and milk if you’re feeling well enough for desert.” Alisa’s stomach rumbled just then. She looked down with a flood of red coloring her cheeks, “I….” she swallowed and looked back at me “we need to leave” little tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

“I know” the words were whispered “but we can’t, go get some soup, and cookies and milk, I’ll be in there with you soon.”

“Promise.” Her words had tears in them. “Promise” I said back. The maid who I assumed was Mrs. Cornick, helped my little sister out of the room and she left the door wide open. I stared at the open door for a moment.

“Voices?” I cursed in my head fifty thousand time, of course that’s what he would pick up out of that conversation. I turned back towards him “uh what?”

Asami looked at me curiously “What did she mean the voices are back?”

Playing dumb actually sounded like a really good idea right now, “I have no idea what you’re talking about?” He smiled, the smile was scary.

He took one step closer to me as I took one step back, he prowled closer and closer to me, as I backed myself into a corner. I felt like a cornered mouse. His hands were suddenly now on either side of me, “you are now no longer in your room, you’re not safe. I can do whatever I want with you.” I stared at him wide eyed.

"What do you me…” the words died in my throat as I realized we were now out of the room and in the hallway, how did that happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 4 is written but I don't have a name for it sorry.


	4. Alisa's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this chapter
> 
> I want to thank shaakiraloveless for beta reading this chapter for me.
> 
> Thank You for reading!
> 
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters

Alisa’s POV

“I’m not very hungry.” I said in the sweetest and littlest voice I could manage, I wanted to leave, to run. The voices in my head was urging me to run. To take my big brother and run as far away as I could the longer I stayed here the louder they got. Big brother insists that the voices aren’t real and that I needed to ignore them, but I couldn’t ignore them, every time I ignored them something bad happens, every single time. I wanted to run so badly.  
“Honey, you need to eat in order to take your medicine”, I looked up at her I felt tears at my eyes. “I don’t want to eat.” The older lady was busy at the stove, but with my comment she wiped her hands on her yellow apron and walked over to me.

She sat down at the table and put her hand to my forehead. I heard her sigh. “It feels like you still have a fever, how about you eat a little of the chicken noodle soup, I’ll even put it in a little bowl, and then when your done I’ll give you your medicine, and you can take a nice long bath and go back to bed.”

I stared at her, all the while hearing the voice ‘your brother’s in danger, get him to you now!’ IT was screaming in my head, I played up the tears, I let them streak my face, “I’m not” hiccup….. “hun” hic.. “gry” hic.. “and” hic.. “I want my brother!” I screamed at the end of the sentence and I let my sobs come to the surface as much as I could. “I want my brother!” I screamed over and over again.

“Oh dear, you’ve done it now.” I heard the maid say through my screams, when I opened my eyes I saw my big brother standing at the kitchen door, I got up and ran to him, he wrapped his arms around me. “What happened?” I heard him asked through my wails, I was still crying, I didn’t want big brother to leave my side in this house. 'Run' the voice sounded so loud to my ears.

“Shhhhhhh” I heard my brother shush me, “everything’s ok, I told you I’d be here didn’t I?” I didn’t care what he promised I didn’t want to leave his side in this 

Asami’s POV

When that little girl started to scream at the top of her lungs, I thought something serious was happening, I had actually grabbed my gun and run, leaving Akihito in the hallway, which I seriously wished I hadn’t. God I had missed Akihito for so long, and I finally had him. I didn’t care if he didn’t remember me, I didn’t care if he was afraid of me, or if he just wanted to run away, what I did care about was the fact he couldn’t get this little girl off his mind. I had him in my grasp, right there in the hallway, then the girl had to scream. Damn it, I wanted to strangle her.

I turned my gaze to my maid and jerked my head towards the door. When I stood outside of the door to the kitchen, with the maid, I holstered my gun, and gave her an appraising look. She was old, with short hair that was starting to gray around the edges, I believe she keeps it dyed black. She wasn’t so old to be a maid, but old enough for me to think about giving her retirement leave, she had been with me for almost fifty years now.

“What happened?” The maid looked at me and licked her lips, “the little miss didn’t want to eat, so I told her she could eat a little meal, and take her medicine. Then she could go take a bath and go back to sleep.” The woman took a breath and looked at me, “She said, she wasn’t hungry and started screaming for her brother.”

She was a certifiable brat, in my opinion, I thought any sister of my little angle’s would be as sweet and soft as him, but no, she seems to be a brat, and if my assumption on the ‘voices’ she mentioned is correct, she might be certifiably crazy as well. I did not want to let a nut into my house. Taking a deep breath I walked back into the kitchen, the seen had only changed a little. Akihito and his sister was now sitting at the table and his sister was curled up into a ball in Akihito’s lap.

A wave of jealously went through me, I blanked my face the best I could and said, “get her to eat something, get something for yourself as well, there is food in your room, you know, if she doesn’t want to eat anything in here, tempt her with something on that tray. When you get her to bed come to my study, it’s on the second floor third door to the right. We still have to talk.” With that I walked out of the kitchen, and away from the boiling jealously that shouldn’t be there, it was his sister for goodness sake's.

My cell phone went off in my pocket, and in that second not being in any charitable mood I took it out yelled into it. “What?!” The one voice I didn’t want to hear.

“How’s the kid?” Fei Long asked

“None of your business.” I growled into the phone.

“Come now Asami, considering he’s supposed to be dead, I think I have a right to know…” I cut him off there.  
“You have no right to know anything, I am the one that canceled the hit, not you, besides that hit was bogus the kid never saw anything in that alley.” My voice was a growl, he didn’t see anything in that alley because I made sure of it, though Fei Long didn’t have to know that.

I wished I could just shoot the bastard and be done with it, but Fei Long held most of China, if I shot him down, China would be in an everlasting territory war, and it would extend over to Japan. Some big shot would get it in their head that if Fei Long could be token out then I could get token out, there would be fights breaking out over everything, it would just be a huge mess and I didn’t deal with it, not to mention He would be mad as well. But for this…..

“Fei Long, if you even think about touching what is mine, ever, I will kill you.” I let that sink in for a moment, and when I didn’t get an immediate response hung up the phone. I switched the phone out with a Dunhill, I put it to my mouth, and realized I didn’t have lighter, pulling it out of my mouth, I stalked down the hallway and up the stairs, to my study grabbing the lighter off my desk, I lit it, and my phone rang again. “Damn it,” feeling a little better with the nicotine going through me I answered. “Asami.”

“Asami Sama, there’s a problem, the shipment that we sent to Korea was intercepted, our men are dead, and the shipment’s gone.” I let myself fall to the chair with a sigh, even as my temper raised, that added to my workload, I let my blank mask fall into place.

“Do you know who did it?” I asked Kirishima, there was silence for a moment before I heard, “No,” the word sounded like it was forced out.

“Security Cameras?” I asked

“Yes, Asami Sama, we’re currently looking through them, but with no set time of when it happened, it’ll take a little while to find out anything.”

“Keep me posted.” I hung up the phone and eyed my alcohol cabinet. The door opened and a little grey eye peaked in. That’s the wrong sibling, she opened the door wider and walked in, I saw Akihito in the hallway looking nervous. I wasn’t going to ever actually hurt the girl, even if he did run with her, I wouldn’t hurt her, hurt him maybe, but not the girl, he didn’t have to know that though.

The little girl walked straight up to the table, and looked at me with a spark in grey eye’s, in that instance those eyes looked older than her years. With a start I realized that’s exactly what it was, even if she didn’t know it, ‘she’s not human’ the thought was eye opening, I have met a lot of non-humans before, this girl fit the category, the voices, that’s where the voices come from, she probably doesn’t even know it, her body was too weak for those types of powers, her mind though was strong, that was interesting.

Looking her in the eyes I asked “What can I do for you?”

“You can leave my brother alone.” I heard Akihito gasp from the door. He was worried about his sister’s safety. I didn’t look towards him, keeping my eyes on the girl.

“What makes you think, I’m going to bother your brother?” She looked down, “I just know you Will.” Her voice was quiet but not so quiet I couldn’t hear her.

I smiled at her “I’ll tell you what, when you get better from the fever, I’ll send you to school, you can go to a boarding school if you want.” By the way her eyes went sharp, and the pink flush coming over her features, I think that was a bad proposal, “or you can go to the local school, get a high school diploma, and maybe go to college, if that’s what you want. You’ll have all the new clothes, and electronics you can want, and all the food you could want to.”

I let that sink into her mind for a minute, before I could continue she asked, “what’s the price?” her voice was sharp again, I smiled I liked this kid. “No price to you, your brother will just be working for me a little that’s all.” The girl may not be human, but she was still young, and even with all the horrors she’s probably been through her brother did well keeping her mostly innocent. “I don’t believe you,” her voice was really quiet, almost a whisper. “We can’t leave can we?”

Before I could answer she looked up at me, and her voice raised a bit, “send me and my brother both to boarding school.” I just looked at her, I have waited three hundred years for him, no way am I going to even think about that.

“Akihito, is twenty years old, he could go to college if he wanted but I can’t send him to a boarding school with you,” the girl looked at me with the most distrustful eyes ever, and too knowing eyes as well.

“I want Akihito with me.” The little girl’s eyes were determined.

Alisa’s POV

I was scared, so scared, because the voices had told me to run, but then they told me I needed to get grip and come talk to this scary imposing man and compromise, whatever that meant. Sometimes the voices were loud telling me to do something, and do it then. Other times like now they were stubborn, quieter and less informative. They told me to compromise but I had no idea how.

I tried my best to keep my mad, defiant mask on, it was so hard. ‘Compromise, if you can’t run compromise.’ The voices whispered to me, they were getting quieter, I didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, and it scared me. The one thing I did know was I didn’t want to leave Aki.

“You’ll have everything you want here, and Akihito will be with you here, he’s not going anywhere.” The big man told me, then I realized I didn’t even know his name. Didn’t Aki call him Uncle Asami, that can’t be right.

“What’s your name?” I asked curiously, he looked at me with golden eyes that looked like the cat that scratched me in the alley.

“My name is Asami Ryuichi.” I looked up at him, the name sounded familiar, but I wasn’t sure where I’d heard it. I took a step closer to the desk and suddenly got dizzy, didn’t that maid say I needed to take some medicine. I looked back at Asami and said “I’m not calling you Uncle or Sama either.” He smiled, it looked as friendly as the Cheshire Cat on Alice and wonderland, I’d only ever watched it once at the old lady’s house but I still remember it clearly. “That’s alright, it looks as if you need some food, medicine, and bed.” He nodded to someone behind me and I felt the maid touch my arm. “I don’t want to I want Aki,” I said childishly, I knew I was acting like a five year old but I wanted Aki.

“He’ll come in and eat with you, and get you to bed alight?” I just stared at him and finally gave up, my head hurt, “Ok,” my voice was a whisper again. I wish I could stop that, whenever I got scared or upset my voice got quiet, I couldn’t seem to stop it or control it and I hated it. At least the voices has finally stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's not what everyone expected, Alisa just had to have her say. I could have thrown mindless sex in here but my characters didn't want that yet. Chapter 5 is written no name for it yet.
> 
> Please Review, Thank You!


	5. For my Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't think of a chapter name so no name, So it is 11:39 pm Saturday, I figure it's close enough to Sunday and apparently I am not going to be home all day tomorrow so I won't have time to post tomorrow, so here you are I hope you enjoy this, it is not beta read.
> 
> Any Mistakes are my own
> 
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters.
> 
> Thank You fanfic3112 for the chapter Title!

Akihito’s POV

I looked towards the clock on the wall in my little sisters room, It was a little past midnight, it seemed as if I had basically slept the day away, Asami got me too wherever this damn mansion was, let me have that bath, and then knocked me out, I woke up maybe four hours ago and the only new information I had was, my sister was better, still sick but not on deaths door anymore. The damn voices were bothering her again, and if I tried to run Asami would kill her. I had an inkling of what he wanted of me but no idea why.

He was Asami Ryuichi for goodness sakes, the richest bachelor in japan, he could have anyone. So why in the world did he want me? Not that I didn’t think he was handsome or anything.

After my first full day of captivity, even with all the sleep I had I feel exhausted. My little sister took forever to get back to sleep, she didn’t want me to leave her. Even in sleep she clung to me. Thing was I was afraid Asami would come after me if I didn’t eventually go to him. Untangling myself from my sister without waking her up was almost impossible, but somehow I did it. “Aki…..” she mumbled in her sleep, I stood there until she snuggled back into the covers.

Both my room and my sister’s room were situated on the first floor, it looked like there were about five floors in this mansion, and the second floor had Asami’s study. I had always thought that Asami lived in one of those sky rises next to Sion Corp, since he owned most of those places over there. Not that I have been watching him or anything like that. I blushed a little thinking about it.

Anyways, that’s where I originally thought we were, until I got a peak out the window in my sister’s room, it was nothing but country side, with cows. There were big rolling green hills, with nothing around for, it looked like miles. I was beginning to wonder if I was even in Japan anymore. I found Asami in the living room next to the mini bar making himself a drink. He looked at me for a moment, and handed me the glass he just made and grabbed another glass.

I stared at the amber liquid warily. “It’s not spiked,” I looked up at him, “promise.” I looked back down at the alcohol not touching it. “Take the shot, you’re going need it” he said his voice sounded huskier than a moment before. I looked back up at him and swallowed hard at the look in his eyes. “No, I don’t want to be drunk.” He just stared at me with this impenetrable gaze that bothered me, as if he could see the insides of my soul.

“We haven’t finished talking about the rules yet have we?” he asked with a tilt to his head.

I swallowed hard, “no, but I think I got it, you want me to be your whore, and my sister will be safe here going to school.” My voice was scathing as it came out, the thought that nothing comes for free came to me, nothing’s free but my imagination, my sister can be safe here no more living on the streets. I looked up at him, and glared I felt tears at the corner my eyes and forcefully ignored it. I licked my lips and took a depth breath. “Alright, but I want one thing.” I saw Asami tilt his head, “I want paper, pencils, pens, in my room Color pens and pencils, Color paper.”

I watched as Asami’s mask broke a little and it unnerved me, why was he sad? “You can have anything you want love.” his voice was soft and gentle “I never said you couldn’t have anything, in fact if you want I can have my driver, take you anywhere and get things just to decorate your room, it’s your safe room love, you should feel comfortable and safe in there.” That was not the response I thought I would get.

“Why isn’t there a window in there?”

Asami’s POV

I stared at him a long moment the answer to his question was complicated, maybe it was because I didn’t want him to try to open it and run away, or was it because I was trying to isolate him even from the outside world……. which was wrong. We were on a farm far away from any civilization nothing but cows out here, and he didn’t even know where here was. It wasn’t like there wasn’t a window in there, there was one it was just covered.

I was getting too jealous I finally find him, and I want him for myself, I don’t want anyone to know he exists even if that means threatening him and keeping him locked up. I stared at the boy, his hair was messed up because he hadn’t bothered combing it and his eyes were like a wounded animal.

Damn I was hurting him, and he hadn’t even been with me for a full day, that was the point of this wasn’t it. Yes, and no, I just didn’t want him to run away, because the soul of my Akihito was always free spirited, he’d run just like his last incarnation, and just like his last incarnation he’ll die because of stupidity, I couldn’t let that happen again, not again.

“There’s no window in your room, because I don’t want there to be a window in your room, that’s the only thing you can’t have, I’m sorry.” I could tell my sweet Akihito didn’t like that answer by the look in his eyes. He had the most open expressions, my Akihito could never hide what he was thinking from me.

“But I can put anything else I want in it.” He asked

I smiled at him, “Yes, love anything you want.” He looked at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen, it made me want to take everything I said back but no I wouldn’t he was mine, no one else can have him or see him.

“Ok, I agree.” his voice was at odds with his face, his voice was firm, confident, his face was saying no I’d rather be doing anything but this right now.

There was only one way in my mind to cement this, only one way.

“Strip”, I watched his little blond head whip up and his eyes widen. “What!” his voice was loud in the silence of the night. What really brought me up short was the fear in his eyes, he was either completely innocent or… no I didn’t want to think about that but I had to know had to ask.

I advanced on him, he didn’t back away I put my hands on his hips, and my lips to his ear.

Akihito’s POV

“Has anyone ever touched you?”

Asami asked that question in a husky voice that made me shiver. The thing is if I answered that question I was afraid he’d snap with the way he’s been acting towards me. Not only that but, for some reason I felt guilty and I shouldn’t, it was my body I could do what I want with it. It pissed me off.

I tried to step back but his hand tightened on my waist, I licked my lips and glared at his chest, because I couldn’t see his eyes.

“Yes.” I felt his hands tighten on my hips even more, and his body freeze.

“Who?” He growled it in my ear. I gnashed my teeth together damn it, did it matter? I almost told him a lie, but I told him the truth instead, “I don’t know.” That set him off.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” the words were more of a growl than anything really comprehensible.

“I needed the money,” I wanted to step back and glare at his eyes but I couldn’t, “Alisa was sick, and he said he’d give me 40,000 yen” I laughed a little at myself, maybe if Asami knew he wouldn’t want me anymore. “The bastard only gave me 30,000 and…” he covered my mouth up.

I felt his hands loosen slightly, I wasn’t expecting it but he picked me up, suddenly he was treating me as if I was made of glass. He walked out of the room down the hallway into the white room and laid me on the bed, without saying another word, he walked out of the room and shut the door.

I just started at the door, that went better than I thought it would….I think.

Asami’s POV

I wanted to kill something, anything, anybody, no that’s not what I wanted I wanted to kill the person Akihito whored himself out to. ‘That’s why’ the thought went through my head fast, he was reluctant, but he said yes because he had done something like this for his sister once before, and he’s willing to do it again, for his sister’s sake.

“Damn,” I threw my glass of alcohol against the wall, breaking it into a million pieces. I had to get Akihito in his room fast, the more he had talked the more I wanted to hurt him, and in a way I think he needed punishment.

I looked back towards the room, he’s safe in his room, but that didn’t mean he had to stay in his room, I could take him out of there. It was easy enough to drug him too, and I could take him to the play room, punish him there. The more I thought about it the more the idea seemed plausible. I almost got up to do that but stopped myself, not now, not when I’m so angry, if I did it now I’d probably end up hurting him to a point of no return. I couldn’t do that to him, not this way. Taking my keys I left the house slamming the door on my way out, got in my car and drove off, leaving him there in his room.

I didn’t know how long I’d be gone, but I did know that Kirishima had called me just before Akihito walked out of his sister’s room, telling me they had got hold of one of the guys that knew who had taken the shipment, and it was apparently one my own men who had sold the location. I smiled, I’ll enjoy taking my anger out on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, does anyone know if there are big rolling green hills in Japan? or even cows? now that I think about it, they should have some right? sorry for being totally ignorant of this since I have never been there I have no idea, I don’t even know where that thought came from, it was Aki’s thought’s, I blame the location change on him.
> 
> Chapter 6 is wrote I am having trouble writing Chapter 7, not because I am out of ideas, it is more like because it is huge, I don't know why that one is so big I am thinking about cutting it up, but you guys will probably want that in one big segment.
> 
> Please Review, Thank You!
> 
> oh one more thing constructive criticism is always welcome, thank you.


	6. Working out frustrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning everyone or in some cases Good Afternoon, where ever you are in the world.
> 
> Warning - Extreme violence, I am leaving it with that and not adding any more tags since it already has a violence tag, and for some this isn’t extreme violence everyone’s different when it comes to this type of thing. *sighs* I don’t feel like I’v written it very well either, but Asami extremely pissed so I tried.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own
> 
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters.

Asami’s POV Ch. 6

“Please…” the pathetic guy wheezed out, and I hadn’t even touched him yet. My men had took him to a warehouse in an old torn up part of town, they had it secured. The cops could give two craps about this part of town.

This dirty part of town was where my Akihito had stayed. Just thinking of it made my anger build. This part of town is where my Akihito had sold his virginity. I crushed the cigarette in my hand and didn’t even feel the burn the cherry made on my hand. The guy on the floor whimpered. I looked down at him and smiled.

Pulling out another cigarette I lit it taking an inhale on it, I asked a simple question, and I hoped he didn’t answer, not right away anyways. I was known to be a little bit of a soft heart if the person who did the wrong, actually told the truth right away, and I could verify it. I would shoot him in the head and be done with it, but if they didn’t, I let them let their imagination get away with them. “Who did you sell the information to?” The guy on the floor looked at me and licked his lips nervously.

“I didn’t….ahhhhhhhhhhh!” before he could finish his sentence, I had stubbed the cigarette out in his eye. The guy’s screams echoed through the building, he was sobbing and whimpering, taking out another cigarette I lit it while waiting for him to calm down. “Now” I said calmly “what was that.” The guy hiccupped, “they….they….they”, sobs “said”, sobs “you….you….wouldn’t….know ahhhhhhhhh,” I stuffed the second cigarette in his eye. While the guy was calming down I walked over to the weapons Kirishima had brought me and chose my razor sharp sword that cut through skin like it was butter. I smiled walked over to him, making the sound of the sword loud in the building as I took it out of the sheath.

“How would I not know, when my men are dead and the shipments are completely gone?” I asked out of little curiosity nothing else really. “That…that wasn’t supposed to happen.” He got the sentence out without too much difficulty, he wasn’t hurting enough. I slashed him across the his chest and stomach, not too deep he’d bleed out or anything, it was more like a cut that would heal if given proper treatment, but it still hurt like a bitch. His screams were almost music to my ears. “So” I said when he calmed down, and my voice was a little too joyful, “who was it you sold the information to?” the seconds ticked by, I circled him, I gave him a full minuet, chose a spot on his back and slashed my sword down again. This time the scream was blood curdling I cut a little deeper.

“I don’t understand, you were in my employ, and I treat my employ’s well, why then did you betray me?” I asked him, “I…” he forced out through wheezing lungs “needed…….. The money.”  


“Money always about money.” I said in a mocking way, “Answer my question and I’ll put you out of your misery.” He didn’t say anything again, ‘some people were just really hard to crack’ I thought as I handed my sword to Kirishima to clean, and walked back over to my table of toys, this guy made me happy, I could take my anger out on him and not worry about Akihito.

I picked a stapler, something so simple but oh so painful if you stapled the right thing. The guy’s eyes were already useless since I burned them. Turning back to my captive I saw that he was withering on the floor whimpering, I smiled we weren’t done not by a long shot.

Akihito’s POV

A couple of minutes after Asami dropped me off in the white room, I heard the door to the house slam. I stared at the door and got up slowly, walking over towards the door I tried to turn the handle and it didn’t budge, not even a little. Did that mean I was stuck here until Asami got back? I didn’t know whether I should try to pick the lock or stay in here. He said this was my safe room, he wouldn’t hurt me in here, and as long as I did what he said my sister would be safe.

My sister I’ll do anything for my sister, hadn’t I proved that so many times already on the street? Asami should be back soon, he wouldn’t just threaten me like that and lock me in a room, and just leave and never come back would he? Then there was my sister she’d probably try to come in here the second she woke up, and usually she wakes up several time during the night cause of nightmares.

Honestly, I was exhausted and there was a nice bed right there, I was not going to be able to fight Asami in anything being so tired, and if he thought for one moment I would just take whatever the fuck he wants without that much of a fight he has another thing coming.

I gulped even with my sister on the line, maybe, I turned the light off and carefully walked back over to the bed. There was nothing in my obstructing my path, but it was still pitch black with no light on, the white of the bed kind a glowed a little in the dark, I didn’t bother taking any of my clothing off and just laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes and I swear with in minuets I was dreaming, with a very disturbing nightmare. When my little sister came to the door to wake me up a little while later all I could remember of the nightmare was Alisa falling.

Alisa’s POV

I woke with a gasp, sitting upright in bed, rubbing my eye’s I looked around the room “Aki?” I didn’t see him anywhere. “Aki?” I yelled a little louder. Aki wasn’t anywhere and it was late the stars were still out. I hit the bed with my fist, he must have left while I was sleeping. Slipping out of bed I opened the door and peeked out. I didn’t see anyone and I didn’t hear anyone, I walked down the hallway until I came the room Aki was in earlier, and knocked.

“Aki?” I called out and tried to open the door. The door wouldn’t open, I pulled and pushed, it wouldn’t open. Just like earlier, I hit it hard “Aki!” I yelled and started banging on the door.

“Calm down!” I heard my brother’s voice from the room. “Aki,” I hit the door again. “I want I….” ‘Leave him alone’ I heard the voice in my head say. “Why?” I asked in a whispered voice out loud, I always talk to the voices in my head as long as I’m alone anyways. Aki didn’t know that, because he always tells me not to answer back, that they were just figments of my imagination but they always tell me useful information.

‘He needs sleep, and all you’re doing is waking him up.’ The voice informed me. “But I want Aki”, I said back ‘I know but he needs sleep and so do you go back to your room and sleep’, “but…”

‘No buts! Tell Aki your sorry for waking him and go back to sleep! He needs his rest!’ I looked back at the door Aki was behind he was saying something but I couldn’t really comprehend what, I was so focused on what the voices were saying I had tuned him completely out.

“Aki”, I interrupted whatever he was saying, “I’m sorry to bother you,” I hesitated a moment I didn’t really want to know. “Is Asami in there with you?” I blushed, I heard my brother hit something. “Aki are you ok?”

“Yes”, he sounded hurt, “Asami’s not in here.” I breathed a sigh of relief, “I’ll go back to bed then.”

“You don’t want to be in here with me?” He sounded confused I always cuddled up to him at night, it was hard to sleep without him. “I think, I saw some teddy bears in the room, I’ll grab one of those.” I said, the voices told me to leave him alone tonight and that’s what I’ll do. “OK.” I heard him say, I stared hard at the door before running back to my room.

“Happy!” I yelled into the quiet of my room. I didn’t get an answer back, I walked over to the toy box that was in the corner of the room and looked in it, I was too old for most of these, jeez a Barbie doll what did Asami think I was a five year old? Then I saw it a big teddy bear sitting near the back of the toy chest off to the side. I smiled and grabbed it, I should be able to sleep with this. Climbing up on my bed I curled up in a ball with my teddy bear and fell asleep within minutes, I just wished it was my brother instead.

Asami’s POV

“You didn’t answer my question.” The guy was pitiful curled up in a ball crying I thought about stapling his eyes together but instead I decided to strip him bare, and try to staple his cock to the floor, but it turns out a staple doesn’t go through stone, as a result he now has multiple staples in his cock. I smiled at the thought, I know what will go through stone.

I grabbed my sword, “one more time, or I’m sticking my sword through your cock, who did you sell the information to?” not even a second went by, and he was screaming the last name I ever thought I’d hear.

“Fei Long!” I just stared at the guy before slamming my sword through his cock into the floor.

“ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!” the scream was louder than any before that, I grabbed my gun and shot him through the stomach.

“Let him bleed out.” I told Kirishima “if he’s not dead by sunset tomorrow, finish him off.”

“Yes, Asami Sama.” I walked away from the whole mess, knowing that the man might be dead by tomorrow, but without me his soul will never know peace unless I deliver it. I didn’t think I would not for a while anyways, I already knew where the guys soul was going to go which was going to be pretty bad. Staying in that body would be worse than even that.

I went to my office at the top of Sion Corp high rise, I opened the secret room in my office and stopped at the doorway. This was the room Akihito was originally going to stay in. There were no windows, there was a bed, a dresser, and a bathroom. Everything was white except for the floorboards being a brown with a pattern on them. It had nothing but the basics, then I found out about his sister.

Why did Akihito have to have a sister in this lifetime? I would have just chained him here if he didn’t have a sister. I huffed out a laugh, God just loved to mess with me. I have lost Akihito more times than I could count already, I didn’t want to lose him again, and fucking Fei Long was messing with me and Akihito again.

Fei Long had told Akihito’s soul a long time ago that he would never forgive him for what he did, Fei Long has never killed Akihito in any lifetime, but certainly drove him to the point in just about every life time. The funny thing was at one time we both loved Akihito to the bottom of our very souls and now Fei Long hates him with fiery passion.

To make everything worse Fei Long was fucking screwing with my company, and I couldn’t kill the bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to mention something Alisa says in chapter 4 that if you didn’t read “Sad Day” would completely go over your head she said, “It looked as friendly as the Cheshire Cat on Alice and wonderland, I’d only ever watched it once at the old lady’s house but I still remember it clearly”
> 
> Little backstory 
> 
> “Old lady’s house” about two years after they got kicked out of their mother’s house Akihito got a job at an old lady’s house and because of extenuating circumstances had to take Alisa with him, while he cleaned the house she watched Alice and Wonderland, and had a snack courtesy of the old lady with no name, because I didn’t give her one. the story “Sad Day” doesn’t go into what happens when they get actually get to the old lady’s house, but it’s implied that something along those lines happened.
> 
> And that’s that, I believe no one should have to read any type of prequel I may post, or may write and not post, in order to understand any part of the main story Cat and Mouse, no one had asked, but if I was the reader it probably would have stood out to me. So thought I’d explain it, and also I’ll promise to be more conscious of that in the future.
> 
> Title for chapter 7 punishment, I'm working on chapter 8
> 
> Please review thanks!


	7. Infuriating comment/authors note

Sorry for everyone who saw what was originally here, I would just delete this chapter, but I think I'd loose all of those comments so...constructive criticisms welcome. bye!


	8. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is so much I want to put here and not enough room. First off I'm sorry, I feel like I handled that one comment completely wrong, I had already woke up on the wrong side of the bed and then I saw that comment and yeah just made me madder. I should have taken a deep breath thought of all the hundreds of comments and kudos that says different and deleted it. Thank You everyone from the bottom of my heart for your support and next time I get any comments like that I'll just delete them. Chapter 7 is my Thank You! 
> 
> This is the longest Chapter so far, I'v probably spent more time on this chapter than any other please remember anything Asami does is completely fiction, and should never be done at home without proper know how. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own
> 
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters

Punishment

Akihito’s POV

I woke to yelling and screaming, “I want Aki! I want Aki now!” that sounded like my little sister, pushing myself off the bed I didn’t consider the fact I was leaving my safe room, or the fact that I was still in my under ware, my little sister was yelling for me. I didn’t even consider the fact that the door was wide open, when it wasn’t last night. I ran straight to the living room, and watched as my little sister was being pushed out of the door, by a man with glasses on.

“What are you doing?” At the sound of my voice my little sister ran at me with a speed that hurt when she grabbed me around the waist.

“Aki, there saying I have to go to school.” She looked at me teary eyed, “I don’t want to go to school, I want to stay anything I need to know, I can find out of books. They won’t listen to me though and say I have to go to the school.” She looked as though, she was going to break down into tears.

I looked up and found Asami calmly sitting on the couch, watching the whole scene with a blank mask on. The man with glasses looked slightly amused at the whole situation. I looked down at Alisa, I felt her forehead, she had a fever last I knew, but now she didn’t appear to be sick and she wasn’t hot. If she was strong enough to be screaming and raging I would guess she’s not that sick.

“The doctor said she could go to school today, she may still have a slight fever, but she is not contagious anymore, besides all she’s doing today is getting registered at the school, and taking a placement test”, Asami said calmly. I glared at him, and didn’t admit I agreed with the fact she needed to go to school, not to him anyways.

“Did she eat?” I asked instead, “she wouldn’t eat without you.” His voice was so calm it annoyed me, “Does she have time to eat with me?” I asked still glaring at him, “Yes, if it’s quick, Ms. Cornick has sausage, eggs and biscuits for breakfast.” I heard Alisa’s stomach rumble. I turned to walk to the kitchen when I heard Asami growl, “get dressed.” I looked down oops I felt my own body heat up, I was probably beat red, “go to the kitchen, and I’ll be in there in a minuet.” I told Alisa.

Alisa walked towards the kitchen and I went back to the room, I grabbed a pair of white sweat pants, and a white shirt. I got dressed quickly and walked out of the room, the door shut behind me, I turned and grabbed the handle, I twisted and turned the knob, my mouth fell open, he locked me out of the room, wait was this thing remote controlled. I kicked the door damn him, taking a deep breath I walked to the kitchen my sister was waiting at the table with a plate of biscuit with gravy, sausage and eggs, with a glass of milk. That was not an original Japanese breakfast, but it smelled delicious and it was a better breakfast then we have had in while, not counting late last night’s meal.

I ate with my little sister when it was time for her to go, she walked out with a pout on her lips that made me want to wrap her in a blanket and keep her safe from the world. “Mrs. Cornick”, Asami called out, “you have the rest of the day off.” I sat down on the couch slowly and watched as Mrs. Cornick grabbed her purse and thanked Asami as she walked out.

It was silent in the house all could here was the tick tock of the clock. ‘tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.’ “So,” Asami startled me by talking, his stare penetrated me, I couldn’t tell if he was mad, or what with that stare, “you need to be clean.” I blinked clean? What did he mean by clean?

He got up quicker than I would have thought a human could move, he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the house he door that led into a hallway I didn’t know about that dead ended into an elevator. Asami stuck a card into the slot next to the elevator door and I heard a ding. The Elevator opened, and he pulled me inside. The buttons on the inside of the elevator were colors not number he pushed an impossible long color combination the elevator dinged again and up we went.

We went up and up and up for what felt like forty floors, wait…we were in the middle of cow farm weren’t we? Who would build a skyscraper in the middle of a fuckin cow farm? I thought it was only five floors. The door opened and I back peddled, but my arm was still being held in his strong grip, wait a minute, “damn it, let me go.” I struggled, I didn’t want this.

The room he pulled me into was huge. The floors were all stone, there was a chain attached to the center of the ceiling, a king sized bed was off to the side of the room, over in the far left corner was a cross of some kind, and there was bathtub and shower as well as a toilet in the room. There were all kinds of instruments that kind of scared me on the wall.

He pulled me to the shower portion of the room, grabbed a rope and tied my wrists above my head to the shower wall, it didn’t really hurt and the rope may have looked thick but it wasn’t rough on my wrists. I opened my mouth to say something, and he stuck a ball gag in it, he strapped it to my mouth. My feet was flat on the floor but before I could think to kick out he grabbed both of my feet, spread them, and strapped them to something that felt like a stick, I couldn’t even move my feet in any way.

“Get this out of my mouth” I tried to say around the gag, but it came out as garbled mess I couldn’t even understand myself. Asami ignored me and walked around me. I started to struggle in the chains but froze when I felt a sharp knife at my neck, the knife traveled down to my shirt collar. “Don’t move, I don’t want to cut you.” Asami said, the knife cut my shirt until it fell off of me. I felt the knife travel down my torso until it came to my white sweats it was then sliced through as well like butter, I wasn’t wearing any boxers. So now I was completely naked chained with my hands above my head, in a shower stall. I looked up and gave Asami my best glare, how did I get into situations like these?

Asami’s POV

I stepped back and looked at my handy work, Akihito looked absolutely beautifully. Completely naked with a fired glare in his eyes, his hands tied with a silk braided rope and his feet to a spreader. God he was beautiful and he was mine, all mine.

First things first, I needed to make sure he was healthy no diseases, no STD’s no nothing. I had talked to my pharmaceutical company and they told me they need approximately eight vials of blood to look for everything. Six vials is what they were going to get.

I walked over to my cabinet of toys and drugs, I picked a mild aphrodisiac that would help him loosen up, but before that I grabbed a tourniquet, a needle, and a tube to collect the blood. I grabbed gauze and tape.

I walked over to Akihito and chose the spot on his arm I wanted, I took the tourniquet and wrapped it around his arm not tight enough to cut off circulation, but tight enough for the procedure. Taking the needle I punctured it in his skin, and heard Akihito whimper, it didn’t sound like he enjoyed it. That was expected, no one liked to get stuck with a needle, and I do know he didn’t want any of this anyways.

I grabbed the tube slipped it on the tube that was connected to the needle and twisted it. The tube filled up with blood rather quickly, I did the same thing with five more vials. On the last vial I pulled the tourniquet off, and twisted the tube again stopping the flow of blood. After pulling the needle out I pushed the gauze on the spot where the needle was and held it for a moment. Carefully I wrapped the tape around the gauze holding it in place.

I filed the tubes of blood away, I’d send it to the lab latter.

It’s not like STD’s would bother me, it wouldn’t even hurt me, but Akihito was human it would kill him eventually, I did not like the thought of that.

I wanted to make sure he was clean of everything. I turned on the shower, feeling evil I left the water on cold for a moment, he jumped. I turned the faucet on warm and let it warm up, grabbing a soft cloth I soaped it up and started to rub him down with it from his chest down to his feet slowly. I rubbed over his nipples slowly rolling them in the cloth and kept going, with in a minuet started to get hard. I looked up at his face, his eyes was dazed and I didn’t even use the aphrodisiac, “Like that?” He blinked at me a few times, and them started to shake his head, over and over again, his body started to tense up again. Damn it, I didn’t want him tense.

I continued with the cloth, then abandoned it when I got to his cock I made sure my hands were soapy, and rubbed his cock, I heard him moan through the gag. I smiled.

I rubbed his cock until he started to thrust in my hand, I stopped and he moaned again. I grabbed up the cloth and washed his legs and feet. I put the cloth back down and grabbed his butt with both my hands, dipping a finger in his crack, he whimpered.

I looked back towards his face, and he was glaring at me, even with tears in his eyes. Never breaking eye contact I pushed my soaped up finger in his hole, and started to fuck him with the soap. I thrust my finger in and out, I knew it had to have burned at least a little with the soap, but I left it alone this was supposed to hurt a little, it was bit of a punishment after all. I kept fucking him with one finger, and my other hand drifted back towards his front. I grabbed his cock and pushed down and pulled back up I heard him gasp, his balls drew up tight and he came.

I pulled away from him grabbed the detachable head of the shower and thoroughly rinsed him of the soap. I looked back up at his face particularly his eyes, he was still dazed out and no longer was he glaring, maybe the aphrodisiac won’t be needed.

I grabbed the bag above Akihito and made sure it was filled with warm water, I made sure the tube attached to the bag was oiled well. I pushed a now oiled finger into him, and started to stretch him gently, I stretched him until I could push about two fingers inside him. Gently I inserted the tube into Akihito, I heard him moan. The tube wasn’t that big no more than two fingers width. It was a little tight fit but that was fine, I hadn’t stretched him that much on purpose, but it didn’t tear him in the least.

I slowly opened the bag and let it drain, I heard Akihito moan again, he was panting. Slowly I took the gag out of his mouth. I expected him to curse me out, but he didn’t, he just let out a whimper, god he was so beautiful, I couldn’t help it, I kissed him, full on the mouth.

I invaded his mouth with my tongue, and he pushed back with his, as good as he got. We were both breathing hard when we finally broke apart the bag was empty, I picked up a butt plug that wasn’t much bigger than the tube I had inserted into him, quickly I removed the tube and pushed in the butt plug.

I had him hold the water for seven minutes, by the fifth minuet he was squirming I didn’t really want him uncomfortable, this was supposed to be a punishment, but I didn’t want to hurt him it was also supposed to be a cleaning, “two more minutes, Love, breathe, your OK,” he was panting now, I watched sweat run down his brow, “breathe”, I told him.

He moaned “Please Asami,” his cock was hard, I kissed him again, but this time it was brief, “why?” he whispered. I didn’t answer him “shhh, everything’s Ok,” I untied his hands and helped him over to the toilet, the timer beeped, seven minutes had passed I grabbed the butt plug and pulled it out a little water came out and he blushed. I smiled and sat him down on the toilet, he whimpered, “leave” his voice was little.

I stood my ground “this is punishment Akihito, be happy I didn’t use cold water.” I was still mad at him, I wasn’t going to leave, he looked at me and apparently he couldn’t hold it in any longer, he went in the toilet.

I helped him back to the shower and used the detachable head to rinse him off. I picked the cloth back up and washed his legs and back. I rinsed him off “stay here.” I whispered in his ear.

I went back over to my toys and picked out a little larger butt plug, and a cock ring, coming back to Akihito who was still standing obediently standing in the shower I oiled the plug up well and inserted into Akihito. He moaned I grabbed his cock and put the cock ring on him, he whimpered again, I looked at his eyes he was slowly coming back to me. He looked tired.

“You are not to take the plug out or the cock ring off, understand me.” His eyes were glazed as he nodded. He leaned back against me, his eyes started to close. I looked at the clock, we only took an hour in here, his sister should still be at school. I dried Akihito off carefully and picked him up, pulling back the covers on the bed I put him on it and covered him up. Akihito fell asleep before I even attached the first wrist cuff.

I stared down at Akihito for a moment, he looked so innocent in sleep, I was amazed even though I was forcing this on him, he was still trusting enough to go to sleep after something like that, and it wasn’t even the worst I had planned. It wasn’t his body that was trusting or even his mind, it was his soul, somewhere deep in his soul he knew who I was, he knew I would never hurt him.

His sister on the other hand, was another thing. She was scary being and she didn’t even know, I believe I had only run across what she was one other time before. The one thing I had gotten out of that very scary meeting was that he didn’t destroy me because I was as vital to this world as he was. To think I allowed something like that to get into my house. I wondered how long until she came into her full powers. Looking back at Akihito, even if that girl was scary it was worth it to keep him here.

Akihto’s POV

That damn Asami, I was now stuck to a bed. The cuff around my hand was attached to a chain long enough for me to move around, and get the shower and toilet but not much else. When I woke up there was a glass of water next to the stand next to the bed, and some fruit, with a note saying he’ll be back in a little while, and not fear there were cameras in the room, he’s always watching. I didn’t know whether to take that as comforting or weird. There was also a little PS that said not to take the cock ring off, or butt plug out.

With that my eyes widened and I looked under the blanket, when in the world did he do that? I moved and whimpered the butt plug was pushing on just the right spot, damn it. I was just about to defy him when the elevator dinged, I looked up and Asami stood there, he was wearing a pair of black sweats and he didn’t have a shirt on, it looked like he got out of the shower, with a towel thrown over his neck.

He smirked and threw something at me. It was a white shirt, white pair of pants, white socks, white shoes, and a key? What was? Wait I picked it up and put the key into the slot on the wrist cuff it opened.

“Get dressed.” I looked back up at Asami, “You’ve been out longer then I thought you would, your sister is going to be here and were all going to go out to eat and get your supplies for your room. Your sister can also pick out something she wants for her room.” I glared at him, “you said your driver was going to take…” He cut my sentence off, “my driver is driving us there, and your sister will like to go out to eat, wouldn’t she?” I glared harder at him, damn it he was right, but why did he have to go with us.

I started to take the plug out but Asami was there in an instant, grabbing my arm, “do not take the plug out or the ring off.” I looked at him incredulously he expected me to walk around with a cock ring, and butt plug in me, “excuse me?” His face was like stone, “Yes, you wear both, now get up and get dressed.” I blushed, “turn around,” he just stared at me amused, he smiled and did as I asked. At least he did something I asked of him.

I got up and slipped the clothes he gave me as fast as I could, he turned around as I was slipping on the shoes. “Before we leave I have one question.” I looked up at him, “where’d you get the bruise.” It took me a minuet to understand the question, and then it hit me instead of answering the question honestly I pretended I didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Where do you think I got the bruise?” I asked him sarcastically. I started to walk past him but he grabbed my arm, “don’t make me repeat my questions.” I opened my mouth to say something scathing when his phone beeped and he looked down, his face looked scary, what was on that phone? He looked back up at me and raised his eyebrow.

“Your sister is coming up the driveway, if you want to go see her when she comes through the door you will answer my question.” I glared at him, damn it, “why does it matter where I got this little bruise?”

The bruise in question wasn’t that little now that I looked down at it, it was the one on my arm from where I had fallen. When my little sister woke me up last night I couldn’t see anything with no window in the room, and no light on, my legs had tangled up in the blankets and I’d fallen out of bed. That’s what I got for trying to rush out of bed. My right arm had hit the floor pretty hard.

When Asami didn’t answer I looked back at him and said “I fell,” he just lifted an eyebrow and didn’t move a muscle towards the elevator. Oh damn it “fine, I fell off the bed happy.” I demanded, he lifted the other eyebrow, he didn’t believe me, “seriously, with no light on in my room and no window, I can’t see anything in there.” I was glad my voice was defiant, damn it I hated having to explain this.

Finally Asami seemed to relax a little, “come on, your sister should be coming up the driveway now.” Asami took the key to the cuffs out of my hand and slipped his card in the slot next to the elevator I heard it ding, and it opened up. Asami pushed the color coded buttons when we got in and down we went. I still couldn’t believe it took like three minutes to get to the bottom floor when there were no stops in between, how tall was this thing? I almost opened my mouth to ask just that, but closed it just as quickly, I wasn’t going to ask besides, if we’re leaving I’ll get to see the outside of this place, and also maybe get a good look at any possible escape routes.

With that thought I froze, why the fuck was I thinking of escape routes with my Alisa’s life on the line? Before I could finish the thought the elevator dinged, and it opened up to the hallway Asami originally took me down, we walked down the hallway out the door, the second the door opened my little sister came at my yelling “Aki!”

Her arm was raised, waving a paper around like it’s a white flag or something. Before I could say anything she was rambling.

“Kirishima San took me to a public school, and they gave me something called a placement test, they said, they never seen such high scores before, they recommended I go to college, but…..” her voice started to get quiet, “the voices said I needed to go to the public school here first, so I told them I wanted to go to regular school first, and they said, they’d put me in twelfth grade to get my diploma,” her eyes looked sad “I’m sorry.”

Why was she sorry? Was my first thought, then all of her rambled words made sense to me, and I smiled. I wasn’t surprised she was that smart her favorite place to be was the library, in fact we had books inside that little hovel in the alley that we never returned, but she read every single one of them. In fact I’m pretty sure she has read every single book twice, in that little library we went to a lot. I stared at her for a moment, before smiling “I’m so happy, but why are you sorry?”

She looked down and whispered “Asami said that you could go to college if you wanted, but I couldn’t go with you, they say I can now, but the voices say I have to go to school.”

She looked so sad, “Oh don’t worry about that sweet heart.” I smiled “Asami said that we are going to go to eat and then we’re going someplace to pick out decorations to our room.” Her big grey eyes looked up at me “really?” she didn’t believe me, “yes, really.”

I was in quite misery. My cock was harder than hell, my butt felt full with this damn butt plug in it, but as I stared at my little sister, all I could think was it was worth it, just to see the little hope flare in her eye’s it was worth it. Even if I hated Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious is anyone interested in reading an alternate version of the beginning of this particular chapter? It's about 1600 words long. Chapter 5 has something similar as an alternate version of a scene too that's a lot shorter. Ch. 8 is almost done and ch. 9 hasn't been started yet. It will be I promise, and chapter 8 will be out on Sunday.
> 
> Something some of you might be interested in I wrote a whole future, future chapter to the song "Your Biggest Mistake By Ellie Goulding", don't know if that chapter will actually go into the story, it should eventually I wrote it, if it doesn't it'll go into deleted/alternate scenes later. It might be too soon but I'm curious to hear who you think the song fits for the story. I like the Nightcore version of the song btw, it's faster.  
> Hope you Enjoyed reading Chapter 7 Please Review!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ch. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m standing way back here *runs behind a tree and waves to everyone* to say this
> 
> So this was supposed to be like chapter 9, somehow I realized I was writing chapter 11, then I thought ‘wouldn’t it be cool if I did some sort flashback to the shopping spree’, and somehow turn this into chapter 8. See I tried something else at first for everyone to see the shopping spree, it didn’t entirely work, the first chapter 8 just didn’t feel right to me, and started what your about to read. I was actually thinking it was going to be Ch. 9. Somehow it turned into like 11 then I combined that chapter and chapter 8 and this weird thing appeared. Ummm yeah, also Fei Long is really mad at me right now this was his chapter to shine, and I even have his deleted scene written. Now I have to rewrite chapter 9 or start it somehow, hopefully it comes out right this time. I think Fei Long’s part fits chapter 9 better anyways… no sex this chapter, though….It probably would have fit somewhere in here it’s more like its all plot…something happened behind the scenes though…maybe a flashback later on. I feel like I made some of my mysteries a little too simple so I’m just going to speed it up a little.  
> Ummm, did that rambling even make sense?
> 
> no name chapter, I am horrible with names but will take suggestions, and probably use one. I keep thinking "Alisa's surprised" but I don't like it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own
> 
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> *waits for rotten tomatoes to start raining down on me*

Akihito’s POV

I breath in, I breath out. My butt was killing me, I felt so stuffed, and here we are in a mall. Alisa seemed to be enjoying it, me, anything but enjoying it. I had tried to pay attention to the farm as we left the house or was it skyscraper? To see what it even looked like, but I was too busy trying not to squirm because apparently this butt plug was vibrator and Asami had a fucking remote to it.

We had all had a dinner in one of the fanciest restaurants I’d ever been in, and then we came here to a mall that was huge. It had every expensive store imaginable in it, my sister was running around grabbing things, and I didn’t even know what. I could barely think pass the vibrator, Asami gave me some time to cool down a little, every now and then. 

Gritting my teeth, I decided if I was going to go through hell like this, I might as well wipe out his wallet if at all possible, even if it went against my nature of not excepting money. Except in extreme circumstances. I picked out colorful bed sheets, because even if we had lived in a dark alley, I liked color, and that room needed it. I didn’t really mean to pick the most expensive linens, thing was anything I seemed to pick up was expensive. 

Asami turned the vibrator off and I was able to relax slightly, and notice that Alisa apparently bought a laptop for school, not to mention, there was some other stuff too but not sure what because I couldn’t see through the bags. Then Asami turned the damn vibrator on again, I swear he wanted me begging by the end of the day, he might actually just get it if he kept this up.

Asami’s POV

We had been at the mall all afternoon, Alisa got home at three and we all had went and got an early dinner, for a pair of kids that were on the street, you’d think they’d be more modest on what they bought and how much everything was. I watched Akihito’s eyes light up with mischief as he told me in the car, that since I was restricting things for him, he would buy what he wanted. 

Buy what he wanted he did, the first thing he did was buy a steak that cost 62,042 yen it was probably from one of my cows on the farm, pretty much all the meat in this little city was, and even most of Tokyo was provided by my farm and did not come cheap. 

The second we got to the stores in the mall Akihito went straight to the new bedding, he picked the most expensive one he could find and to top it off it was all colorful, which I hated. Akihito needed to be on a white bed in white clothing and white everything, because that’s how I knew him, as the angel in the clouds. 

Everything he was buying was colorful in some way, his room and his clothing were going to look like someone took twenty different colored buckets of paints and splatter it everywhere, and none of the colors were even complementary. Was this his way of retaliating against me? I took a deep breath and let it go, if this was going to make him feel safe I’d allow it anything he wanted as long as his end didn’t come like all the others. 

His sister now, his sister had more taste she seemed to like dark colors but everything she picked out had meaning to it, a practical use. She picked notebooks, pens, pencils, and paper for school. She got a laptop and before she even bought the thing got someone to teach her the basics of how to use one, and got someone to tell her which would work best for her schooling. Apparently she’s never used any type of computer before, she had told me the library they always went to was too poor to even have a computer there. She picked out some practical clothing to wear around the house, the school had uniforms so she didn’t need to worry about school clothing. I had asked her if there was anything in her room she actually wanted to change and she had looked at me for a long moment before she finally said she wanted a canopy around the bed. 

That got me to thinking of a white canopy I should have put around Akihito’s bed all well too late for that. Apparently even if Alisa was more practical, she shared her brother’s love for color, her canopy for the bed was colorful mess, but in darker tones, whereas everything Akihito picked out was lights colors, Alisa’s were much darker.

That was interesting, they probably weren’t fully related because Alisa wasn’t even human, I wonder if her father was…*sighing* I shook my head even if he was, I hadn’t seen him in a hundred years, I didn’t think he’d care too much that I had his daughter. I hoped. 

I looked back over to Akihito his face seemed happy, but I could tell the underling strain there. He really wanted that butt plug out of him. He probably wanted the cock ring off more. Not to mention the vibrating to stop, I was paying attention to his face, when I thought it got too much for him, I’d stop it for a little while and turn it back on. I’ll have fun with him tonight, I was hoping this shopping trip would tire Alisa out enough anyways, if not I think I’ll just take him away from the house, Mrs. Cornick could be a good babysitter for Alisa.

When we were finally done at the mall it had all come to a total of 492,560 yen. Not that I cared really it wasn’t even a drop in the bucket for me, but still they had lived on the streets most their lives I did expect them to be a little more conservative. Maybe it was precisely that reason on why they weren’t, or I should say Akihito wasn’t that conservative.

*5 Days Later*

Alisa’s POV

I was so mad, I didn’t know where Aki was, and Stupid Kirishima wouldn’t tell me anything, he came and picked me up for school for the past three days, and that’s it. Aki and Asami disappeared after our shopping trip on Friday, it was now Wednesday and I hadn’t seen either of them. I talked to Aki on the telephone yesterday, after throwing the biggest fit I’d ever thrown in my life at that stupid skyscraper on the farm. 

Yes, it was skyscraper I’ve looked at it, it went up about forty floors I don’t think I’d ever seen a building so big before, and it was in the middle of nowhere on a farm, with trees surrounding it. None of that even mattered. I hit the car door and I swear it swerved a bit, I looked up and saw Stupid Kirishima looking at me threw the mirror. I wanted Aki, he told me he was alright, but I didn’t believe him. 

“I want Aki!” I yelled at him. “He’s busy with work”, I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he blush? 

“Work! Hah!” I threw my hands in the air, I didn’t believe he was “working” for a minute, stupid Asami doing stupid things to Akihito.

Taking a deep breath I tried to get my mind off of it, the car was moving at 50 miles per hour going down a long stretch of highway, all I saw were trees passing by at blurring speeds, and all I wanted was Aki but that wasn’t happening.

I was never expecting to be thirteen years old and going to a senior class in school, I should be at mom’s house, but she hated me and Aki, and I didn’t understand why, I had just told her the truth. She didn’t believe me, she called me a liar, she told me to leave and never come back, she threw all of my stuff out to the curb, and Aki came with me, I was only eight.

I remember that first night Aki had tried to go to the homeless shelter with me but they were full. I had curled up in Aki’s arms that night and cried, I got Aki kicked out too. He shouldn’t have had to leave because of me. Everything that’s happening now is my fault, I hated myself. Sometimes I believed that if I just die Aki would be free, what was scary, was sometimes the voices agreed with me.

Aki was a writer, he told stories, that were so amazing the poor kids in the library loved him. The librarian actually gave Aki money for telling those stories that quickly became story time for the kids, and me. I could sit and listen to him tell stories for hours on in. Aki seemed so happy, running around the store on Friday, I didn’t believe he was happy, he was just putting up an act for me. He forced Asami to buy stuff for his stories. I laughed thinking about that, you can’t force the big scary Asami to do anything. It made me wonder why Asami was giving Akihito anything he wanted, he was giving me anything I wanted to I didn’t understand why.

When I was dragged to school by Kirishima San last Friday I honestly thought I would die when I saw the tests they wanted me to take. I honestly didn’t believe I was up to those standards, being 13 years old living on the street with only the run down library to go to for books, I really did not believe I was that smart. Then I had sat down and started reading the questions, and the voices decided to help, answers flew into my head from left to right. I got one question wrong and that’s only because I wasn’t listening to the voices at first. It was cheating, it was wrong, and if Aki knew he’d be so mad. What was I supposed to do when it felt like fifty voices were shouting at me with the answers to a test I didn’t think I’d score a one on.

Now five days later I’m in the senior class, listening not only to droning of the teacher, but also to a running commentary explaining everything the teacher says in my head. I wanted college, why did the voices tell me all the answer and not let me go to college? It was mind boggling, I didn’t understand, Aki could have went to college with me, and we’d both be out of that house. When I got home I felt so bad that I had to tell Aki, I couldn’t go to college because the voices didn’t want me to. Then we went on that stupid shopping trip, I acted like I was fine and happy with it so Aki would think I was Ok, but I wasn’t. 

The Limo stopped, and I looked up to the school we had stopped in front of. It was community school that was modest sized with a black gate surrounding it. The gate was shut and locked when school started. It was now Wednesday my official third day of school. God I hated it, I was the youngest student in the senior class, and I showed up in a limo. No one else showed up in a limo. I felt like I was cheating on top of that, even though the voices insisted I wasn’t cheating.  
I remember going to school before when I was with mother, and I had loved it then. I got away from mom when she was mean. Aki had tried to keep me going to school after we got kicked out of the house, but with no way to keep decently clean and no clean clothing I had just stopped. 

Aki seemed to somehow give me everything I wanted anyways, then again, I knew how he did it. I knew things no thirteen year old should truly know. The voices liked to tell me things, like how people would die, and then minutes later they would die those exact ways. 

I honestly didn’t understand why? The first time it had happened is when I wanted a stupid cat, the voices told me if I didn’t stop the cat from getting hit by the car, then the baby that was in that car would have gotten killed by the person driving the car. I remember looking back at that car that had destroyed the alley we were living in at the time, watching as the police pulled the man out of the car and another police officer pulling an infant out of the backseat.  
It had shook me to the core, what would have happened if I hadn’t ran after the cat? The voices told me the man would have kept driving hitting the cat and getting away from the police and he would have killed the baby. I had saved that baby’s life by putting my own life in danger, Aki was so mad. He had thought I just wanted to save the cat, but it was so much more than that. 

When I had asked why they tell me these things for the longest time they didn’t answer, just yesterday they gave me an answer, and I didn’t understand. They said it’s because I was a guardian. Guardian of what? I had asked and got no reply, I hated those voices so much sometimes.

The limo’s door opened for me, and I blinked leaving my thoughts behind, I grabbed my backpack and was about to get out when the voices stopped me ‘ditch school’ I froze inside the limo, about to reply when Kirishima san asked me “are you going?” I looked up at him, “yeah.”

I got out and walked into the school yard, ‘keep going, go to the bathroom’ I walked into the school building and down the hallway the girl’s bathroom was at the end of the hallway. When I got into the bathroom I made sure there was no one else in there all of the stalls were empty. The bell was going to ring in about a minute, Kirishima san tended to get me here just before the bell rang. 

“Ok, what’s going on?” I asked into the empty bathroom, my forehead scrunched up with the answer, ‘not yet, open the window and jump out everyone should be in class now.’ I heard the bell as the voices said that.  
I opened the window in the bathroom jumped down from it just as I heard the bathroom door open, “anyone in here?” I heard someone say, I kept down underneath the window sill, I may have stopped going to school before, but I had never intentionally ditched school before. “Darn kids, leaving windows open”, I heard the window shut and click of a lock. Did that mean I was locked out of school? ‘Don’t worry about it, you’re not coming back today.’ 

“Where am I going? The gate’s ten feet tall all around, and the school locks both the gate and the doors after classes start?” My voice sounded incredulous, ‘walk to the back of the school, there should be a hole there big enough for you to crawl under the gate.’ I narrowed my eyes at basically nothing, darn sometimes I wished I could look at them, “how would you know that?” No response, god I was tired of getting no responses. 

Brushing off the school uniform dress I walked to the back of the school, it was creepy back here. It looked like one of the alleys me and Aki stayed in, shuddering I looked along the edge of the gate and sure enough found a hole that was plenty big enough for me to go under, it looked like the hole was fresh, or at least people had crawled under it quite recently.

I swear how did the voices know though? If they were really just in my head how did they know? Getting on my knees I crawled under the fence, I felt the bottom of the gate snag the dress slightly, tearing it darn it, when I got up on the other side of the fence I was covered in dark dirt, almost mud. Great I’m going to be walking around with a muddied school uniform. I brushed it off the best I could and walked the direction the voices told me to go, before I knew it I was standing at the entrance to a dark alley, I heard someone barley breathing. ‘Keep going, no one down that alley will hurt you.’ Did I trust that? The answer was yes, they had never steered me wrong before. 

Taking a deep breath I walked into the dark alley, the building blocked most of the sun from the dirty alley, a person was kneeling down next to someone else, my eyes widened when I saw the kneeling persons shadow engulf the man on the ground. When the shadow was gone the man lying on the ground was lifeless. What just happened? The voices didn’t say anything, I took a step back away when the kneeling man stood up and looked at me, my eyes widened when I realized it was Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, like huge, maybe I should have put a warning at the beginning *evil laughter* you know I am jumping up and down right along with you, because one minuet I had this perfectly good Chapter 8 for you and then the next this happened. Fei Long is mad, “my chapter, my beautiful chapter! You ruined!” he’s yelling at me. I felt this fit better though so yeah. I did give you guys a little slice of the shopping spree.
> 
> Alisa’s thoughts are really scattered, I couldn’t seem to keep her on one subject unless she was focusing on doing something or being mad. I think I’m basing that a little on me, I can go from one subject to the next in two seconds flat if I wasn’t actually doing something, so yeah she’s a bit unfocused when she’s sitting down staring out a window doing virtually nothing, anyway I tried to organize it to some semblance of understanding.
> 
> one more thing, if for some reason you see Alisa refer to herself as fourteen, please tell me. I had to go look up her age and for some reason before I looked it up I thought it was fourteen, I think I got it out, and changed but not to sure. 
> 
> Chapter 9 – Working on it, but part of its done in Fei Longs POV.
> 
> Thank You for reading! 
> 
> Please Review


	10. Ch. 9 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not how this chapter was supposed to go, and it’s not finished. I’m sorry, my life has been absolutely hell for the past two months, this story was supposed to be my ‘get away from real life’ for a while. Still Real Life tends to bite you in butt, no matter how much you try to run from it, and this week I feel like it’s been worse than ever. I haven’t been able to concentrate on it. So I have serious question for anyone who’s willing to answer 
> 
> How can you love someone who doesn’t believe their doing wrong in any sense?
> 
> Here’s Chapter 9 part one I’ll post part two as soon as I’m done with it, and Chapter 10 will be next Sunday…hopefully

*4 hours earlier*

I wasn’t hurting, not at all. Problem was, I wish I was hurting. There was a cock in my ass, and it felt amazing. Well, for the first three or four times anyways. This had to be the fiftieth time in what? Four days or was it five days. I wasn’t even sure how long I’d been at this hotel. I had been thoroughly used by Asami, and now it hurt a bit when he slipped his cock in me.

The most I got about the hotel was that it was some type of BDSM place and then Asami put a blindfold on me. He had moved me around in different positions. Last night after giving me a shower, he put me on the bed with my legs spread and a ring gag in my mouth. I had fallen asleep a few times like that, but woke up with him pounding into me. God it didn’t hurt, a little sore but not really hurt, it was still annoying waking up to him fucking me. He never stuck his cock in the ring gag without waking me up first though.

Right now, I was buck naked, chained to the ceiling with a spreader bar on my ankles Asami was pushing his cock into me, in a way I liked it, and in a way I was just tired, and a bit sore. Despite my cock being hard with a cock ring I didn’t want him to be doing this. I hadn’t wanted him to be doing this in the first place. This was rape pure and simple. Damn, but how could rape feel so fucking good. It shouldn’t feel like this. I felt tears start up again, damn it. I blinked and they were gone. I needed to be angry at Asami not sad.

At some point during all this fucking I had a short phone call with Alisa, it was all I could do to smile through the phone and tell her I was ok.

“Oh god” my eyes widened I felt him hit my sweet spot, “please…Asami…Oh…god…need…ug… now.” Asami pulled the cock ring off and I heard someone screaming. Oh that was me as I came. I was panting hard and I felt Asami’s warm seed in me. Asami pulled out and started clean up, I was limp in my chains. My legs felt like jelly.

Asami left for a couple of minutes and I tried to get my breathing under control. When he came back he started treating me like glass again as he unchained me from the ceiling and took me to the bathroom. I felt as if I had run a marathon non-stop and all throughout this last session Asami hadn’t said anything. He dipped me in hot water oh god that felt so good. When I felt Asami’s hands in my hair I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

“I have to leave for a little while.” My eyes popped open. “Can’t I go home?” Why was I already calling that Skyrise on the farm a home? He smiled at me

“I’ll leave a limo here waiting for you, they’ll take you back home. Alisa should be there by three today, I won’t be back for a couple of days.” I blinked, a couple of days with no Asami. That would be Awesome. Asami washed me like I was baby. I didn’t like that, but I didn’t complain if it meant he was going away from me when he was done. He bundled me up in a towel laid me on the bed and I watched as he got dressed.

He pulled on a suit that had to cost 62,000 yen. I glared at him, I knew it but…”All that shopping didn’t even dent your bank account did it.” He looked over at me and smiled. I swear it was genuine smile too. He’d been smiling a lot lately. It made me want to melt.

“Nope.” I just continued to glare, I did not like Asami. I did not like Asami, I did not like Asami. I repeated it in my head as many times as I could to get it to stick. Damn it, I didn’t care if the smile made him more approachable or that he was smoking hot. He raped me repeatedly, I needed to be mad not melting because of a smile. He just watched me for a minute before sweeping down, and giving me a kiss that curled my toes. “I love you.” He said when he was done. Lost in the feeling of the kiss I barley heard him.

“How can you love me, you just met me?” It was too late to ask because the door was already being closed. I threw the pillow at it. Damn him.

Asami’s POV

“Stop the car.” We were two blocks away from the dying person. It took longer than I thought to get back here. Three hours, the man wasn’t dead yet. His body was suffering but his soul wasn’t. In this case that was a good thing. This particular one was going to become an angle, until he gets reincarnated again.

It took me seven minutes to get to the dying man, as I kneeled in the dark alley, I felt her presence. Alisa’s spirit was strong, along with her voices. I couldn’t hear them, but I could sense them. Why was she here? She should be in school. I let my shadow swallow the person up, his soul was released and he died a peaceful death. Technically he still had maybe nine more minutes to live, but he was in more pain then most humans could stand.

I stood up slowly and turned around. Alisa stood at the end of the Alley, her eyes were blown wide. I heard her utter one sentence. It came out almost a squeak.

“What are you?”

Alisa’s POV

Asami’s normal yellow eyes were red. He was staring right at me.

“What are you?” I think my voice was pretty steady considering what I just saw. He stared at me and blinked, “shouldn’t you be in school?” He asked me, his eyes were now his normal yellow color.

“I…I” what did I say, the voices told me to come here, ‘Asami is your greatest threat, and always will be, we’ll keep you safe.’ What did that mean?

“I would take you back to school, but you look like you crawled through mud.” I looked down at myself. I was still muddy of course. I gritted my teeth, the voices said he wouldn’t hurt me, but if he’s my greatest threat, what did that mean? What was he?

“What are you?” My voice was stronger now, more confident.

“What are you?” He asked me. I swallowed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He took a step towards me.

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.” I took a step back. I pointed at the man on the ground.

“What did you do to him?” Asami glanced where I pointed, “Nosy little girls should be in school.”

He walked right up to me and grabbed my arm. “Hey let go of me!” I pulled and pushed at Asami’s hand, it was like he was made of steel he wasn’t budging. I took a deep breath getting ready to scream when his hand covered my mouth.

“This isn’t exactly the best neighborhood to be yelling in. we’re going back to the limo, and I’m taking you home.” I wasn’t going anywhere I kicked out apparently he wasn’t expecting it, I hit him right in his privates. I watched him drop like a stone. The voices didn’t say anything so I ran. I had no idea where I was going but I wasn’t going anywhere with someone who wouldn’t tell me anything.

Before I got too far I stopped and yelled at him “if you tell me what you are I might go with you!” He was getting up slowly. I had the feeling he wasn’t going to tell me anything so I ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said hopefully part 2 will come out sometime this week, if there are any changes made to part 1 while I'm revising part 2 I'll defiantly tell you. I just haven't been able to concentrate on this.


	11. Ch. 9 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I put spam on a comment, not sure what happened to it, guess it's suppose to hide it from other views. Now I just want to delete it but can't find it, whatever. here's part 2 of chapter 9

I felt him come after me, which confused me. How can you feel someone come after you? I kept running. Suddenly I felt the back of my skirt get snagged and promptly fell on my face. That hurt. It wasn’t even Asami who grabbed me. My own shoe got caught in the hole in the skirt I’d torn earlier. I got up and Asami grabbed me from behind, “let me go!” I my legs backwards but it didn’t work this time. A car pulled up to a stop beside us. Actually it was a limo. He put me in and got in himself. His face was mask and said nothing.

“You should be in school.” I glared at him, “What are you?” He sighed, “I am a Shinigami, little girl.” My face whitened a Shinigami, like death? Was that why he was my greatest enemy. Some people wouldn’t believe in this type of thing, but when you lived with voices in your head that knew things they shouldn’t, it was kind of easy to believe.

“Why are you bothering me Akihito?” Asami sighed a big long sigh.

“Why am I even bothering telling you?” I heard him mutter.

“Akihito is mine, he has been since before he was born.”

“Why?”

“It’s a long story.”

Fei Long's POV

“We found him, Fei long Sama. Their staying at Asami’s cow farm.” I smiled, of course that’s where Asami would take Akihito. Someplace quite, therapeutic. Even if this Akihito’s memories wasn’t the same as the other Akihito he wouldn’t want him exposed to the same things as the other incarnation. Asami wouldn’t want another incident.

That’s where Asami messed up, he wants to wrap Akihito in bubble wrap and never let him go, whereas I just want to chain him to a bed and never let him leave it. As long as he couldn’t get to anything to end his own life, and I made absolutely sure he ate and drank, Akihito wouldn’t die. Not for a very long time.

Akihito’s soul was originally mine before damn Asami came along. He had stolen him from me, and the resulting fight caused us both to come down here to this hell. There were nine levels of hell. Earth was level Eight ‘Fraud’. This was where all the murderers, thieves, prostitutes, hypocrites, terrorists, starving, false prophets, and wars were.

This was the hell that earth truly was. Me and Asami were sent here as punishment for fighting over one pure soul, the purest of them all. Our punishment, 1000 years as Shinigami, delivering souls to their rightful places, and watching Akihito’s soul die over and over again.

Akihito was reincarnated into this place, just for this punishment of ours, he was lucky Akihito will never know what he had lost in heaven, he would never remember who he truly was, or any of his previous lives. Asami and I would remember everything we will never be reincarnated, we will stay in these bodies until the 1000 years is up. We had been on this planet for five hundred and fifty, our sentence was a little half way over, there has been four incarnations of Akihito, God liked to make us wait for him.

Akihito had done something I would never forgive him for, he had sat there in front of God and said he couldn’t choose between me and Asami, he loved both of us. That was Akihito’s ultimate betrayal, Asami overlooked that, but I couldn’t, I never would. He should have chosen me, he was mine first, and he will always be mine, even if I have to pound that into his head every single incarnation.

Every single time an incarnation of Akihito came up, we fought to the bitter end, and every time Akihito ends up dying. Not by my or Asami’s hands, but by his own. Akihito’s soul loved both of us and he can’t choose. This was our true punishment to watch our beloved die over and over by his own hands. I grit my teeth we both had waited three hundredYearsfor this incarnation to come back. I would not let him go this time.

Asami’s cow farm was pretty protected, Asami’s farm was small, only 10 acres and half of those acres were nothing but trees. Surrounded on all sides, he had fencing that led directly up to the fucking skyscraper there, yeah he built a skyscraper there it should never be there but Asami did it for whatever reason. The trees would be the best way to hide, but there’s a rumor that Asami has put cameras in the trees.

I smiled Asami’s going to mess up, Akihito’s going to run and I’ll be there to get him. This time I won’t be nice, not like last time, it didn’t work. He’s going to be chained to a bed in a room and he’s only going to see me no one else. He will depend on me to even breathe. All I had to do wait and in the meantime I’ll prepare the last room this Akihito will ever see.

“Fei long sama” I looked back up at my assistant, “the shipment we took from Asami has arrived at its destination.” That shipment wasn’t really a big hit for Asami, not money wise anyways. It was the loss of lives Asami would be furious, if I could just get Asami madder and madder, make him lose his cool, he’ll make a mistake and Akihito will leave. I just had to wait and be patient.

Alisa’s POV

I just stared at Asami, my mouth open, how true can that even be? Asami had just calmly explained he knew Akihito when he was an angle and then they both got reincarnated because of fight between him and some other angle. I blinked ok. The car rolled to a stop outside the skyscraper on the farm.

The door opened up. “Go on, Akihito might be here now.”

“Why don’t you try flowers?” I blurted out. It was Asami’s turn to blink. Why in the world did I say that? “You know instead of threating him.” I asked, he narrowed his eyes on me.

“How do you know I threatened him?” I blushed, “I was listening in at the door the other night.”

He didn’t like that, “get out, Akihto should be here.” I got out and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on chapter 10 now....this is supposed to be dark, I'm not the best writer but I'm trying. I made it lighter with undertones of darkness. There is a reason for some of things that Akihito has said...and I've read worse damn it.
> 
> Thank You for reading Please Review!


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters.
> 
> as always any mistakes are my own.

Alisa’s POV

When I walked in Akihito looked up, and I breathed a sigh of relief. He was here he didn’t look no worse for ware, if you didn’t count…were those bruises? My face must have done something funny, because before I could say anything Akihito was already asking questions.

“Shouldn’t you be at school? Why are you all muddy?” He looked downward, “Is your skirt torn?” Huh ok same problem I had with Asami, what the heck do I say?

I blinked, and tried to look like an innocent angel. I was defiantly no angel. “I fell, and in the process my skirt got in the dirt. My shoe hit the skirt and it tore. The school sent me home early for being dirty.” Ok, that lie sounded so much better in my head.

Akihito narrowed his eyes at me, of course I could never lie to my big brother. He always knew when I did, he sighed. “I think Mrs. Cornick made a lunch, go get in something clean and come eat.” I started to walk away when I heard Aki say “Learn how to lie better.” I looked back at him, my jaw dropped his eyes were completely on the book he was reading.

Akihito’s POV

I was sore, and I was not feeling right. My spirt felt extremely sad if that was even possible, and I hate to admit it but I think I was afraid of Asami. Alisa was supposed to be at school, so when the door opened I thought for sure it was Asami. My heartbeat speeded up and I wanted to run to my room.

But then I saw my little sister. I loved her more than anything, but I was so tired. I just wanted everything to stop. I didn’t want to fight with her about lying. I didn’t want to get up and do anything. I didn’t want to stay here. I didn’t want to go to my room and write my stories. This book, I was currently reading, was giving me a headache.

Asami was an asshole. If he loved me like he said, he’d let me go. He wouldn’t have threatened my sister. He wouldn’t have hurt me. Somehow I don’t believe he sees it as hurting. Maybe he knew perfectly well what he was doing and didn’t care.

I wanted to cry. I couldn’t cry, not with my sister there watching. If it wasn’t for my sister I would have ran already. He knew that. That’s why I was obediently waiting for him like some damn mistress.

I put my head down to my knees and threw the book across the room. I didn’t feel like reading. I didn’t want to do anything. Was this depression? I was spiraling into depression.

I heard Alisa come back in, I didn’t want to look up. “Aki?” Her voice sounded gentle, not as energetic as normal. I blinked, and looked up at her. She had a hello kitty shirt on and a dark blue skirt that didn’t match it at all.

“Mrs. Cornick said we can eat here in the living room. Tell me a story.” I smiled sadly at her. I just felt so wrong, but for Alisa I could force a story up.

“Once upon a time, there was princess.” Alisa sighed, “Why does it always start with a princess.” I frowned at her, “because you’re a little princess.”

She reached up and play punched me in the arm, “don’t tell a story about me, I want to hear a story about you.” I just stared at her blankly. “My story is extremely sad. I don’t want to tell you a sad story.”

“Why is your story sad?” I sighed. “There was once a prince…no he wasn’t a prince. He was a normal peasant who was very poor. There were two very powerful men who loved him very much. Because they loved him so much. They fought over him.” God, I didn’t feel like this. Closing my eyes I put my head back on the couch. “This peasant loved both of them, but he learned overtime that he loved one more than the other.” I thought my next words carefully. “The peasant, loved one like a big brother, and the other like a lover. The one he loved like a big brother wanted more. Through Jealousy he ended up hurting the peasant. The two men started a war where there was not supposed to ever be one. Now they are all being punished, and the peasant doesn’t even know it.” I smiled, this was good idea for a story to expand on. Did I really feel like it? Maybe. “The princess of this story, is the Guardian who’s there to protect the peasant and anyone else who needs that protection.” My face fell as another part of the story came to me. “The princess doesn’t stay very long because she’s needed other places.” I heard a gasp and looked down.

“The princess dies?” Her voice sounded surprised. “I think so, yes.” She looked up at me with cookie crumbs on the side of her mouth.

“That’s so sad.” She had tears at the corner of her eyes.

“I told you, my story was sad.” She smiled up at me. “Write it!” I blinked “Why? It’s sad. It’s dark, I don’t want to write a story like that.”

“If you write it, I’ll be able to read it and understand why she dies.” I ruffled her hair, “I’ll think about it.” No one would publish it. Just like all my other stories it’ll probably end up in the trash.

I closed my eyes, I didn’t even want to eat. I didn’t feel like doing anything but curling up and dying. Alisa suddenly got up. “Let’s go find the window in your room.” There was no window in my room. Before I could say that, Alisa was already running to the room.

Getting up even felt like a chore. I hadn’t seen Alisa in five days, and now that I’m here I barley want to talk to her. I stood on shaky feet. God, I just felt so tired. Walking to the room, I saw Alisa pulling back currents on the wall. The currents opened up to a blank space.

She knocked on the space. “It sounds hollow.” She stared at the empty wall for a minute. I just watched her.

She looked back at me, “the front door was open. Can we leave through the front door?” I stared at her, what was she thinking? “I want to leave.” She ran past me out to the living room. She was so fast sometimes. By the time I got to the living room she was already pulling on the door. It was locked… wait was it only locked on the inside? She had walked through it from the outside.

“You know, your story kind of sounds like Asami’s.”

I blinked, “Asami told you a story?”

“Yes,” she didn’t elaborate and I was too tired and depressed to care.

“I want out of here. My windows open.” Alisa grabbed my hands and pulled me down the hall into her room. She ran to her window and lifted up it opened easily. “Come on.” She yelled as she jumped out the window.

“Alisa!” I yelled as all of Asami’s threats came back to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get to here I hope you Enjoyed.
> 
> Alisa’s lie did sound so much better in my head, then when I wrote it out. “School sent me home for being dirty.” Laughs, I suppose a school might actually do that, though I’ve never heard of a school doing that. 
> 
> Please Review. 
> 
> Thank You!


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok….I know at the beginning of this story it’s supposed to be like 30 degrees outside. It’s supposed to be freezing cold. I messed up badly…I could fix it but that means I’d have to go back and rewrite the beginning. So let’s say this. It’s at the end of winter in the beginning, then six to seven days have passed and it beginning to warm up and snakes and bugs are starting to come out. At another time I might fix what I wrote to let this make more sense. Right now let’s just keep with this. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own
> 
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters.

Alisa’s POV

I ran. I didn’t care what Stupid Asami had said. He was hurting Aki, and the voices said that Asami wouldn’t hurt me. Oh they said he was my greatest enemy but they never said he’d outright hurt me.

Asami never said he would truly hurt Aki, and if he loved him, he wouldn’t be hurting him like this. So I ran and hoped that Akihito followed me.

There were cows out in the field, they didn’t seem bothered by the fact that I ran passed them. I headed towards the trees and my feet slid out from under me. My left leg bent wrong and I slid about three feet down a hill. That hurt. I got up slowly and started to walk around in circles hoping to walk off the pain. I was out to the tree line now, a little ways in. I looked up and didn’t see Akihito following. Frowning I started to walk back.

I felt it, before I saw it. I instinctively reached down to my leg where it hurt. I saw a brown bruise that was swelling rapidly. I screamed. It hurt. I didn’t even want to think of what just bit me. Because to think of it meant…Oh God. I felt myself go pale with fear. I must have said the word in my head thirty times before it left my mouth.

“Snaaaaaaaaaaaaake!” I just got bit by a snake, I was dead. I needed help. I couldn’t even think straight. My vision got blurry, and my head started to hurt. How fast does snake venom take to kill you? I got really dizzy really fast. I took a step and fell. I blinked trying to clear my vision. It did no good.

I needed to get back to Akihito, I looked back up I had run so far out. Oh god the bite mark hurt so badly. Aki. Aki. “Aki!!!” My voice sounded weak my vision was going black.

Akihito’s POV

I stood paralyzed with the all of the fear that Alisa was going to die. No, he said if I ran, he would kill her. If I just waited patiently she’d come back. Everything would be ok, Asami wouldn’t hurt her if… “Snaaaaaaaaaaaaake!” My head jerked up at the sound.

Without thinking I jumped out the window after her. Did she have shoes on? You are not supposed to run around a farm area of any kind without shoes on. It wasn’t summer yet, maybe early spring. I wasn’t even sure of the date. I did know it wasn’t hot enough for snakes to be out. It was very early March, winter just left us. Why would a snake be out now? Damn it why in the world did she have to run like this. Did she disturb a snake nest?

Hopefully she didn’t get bit. She just saw one that’s all. I mean the snakes around here as far as I know aren’t really aggressive. Why would it bite her? Maybe it was out to sun itself. It scared her and she screamed. That’s it right? Oh God, if there even is one, let me be right. I wasn’t even half way into the field when I heard her scream again, my name. I ran faster than I ever have in my life. All the little aches and pains I had was put to the back of my mind. It was amazing, how fast you can move when you’re moving on pure terror and adrenaline.

I got to a spot where it got slippery and caught myself on a nearby tree before I could fall. I saw her then, she was on the ground shaking. I ran over to her fell on my knees next to her. Her hand came up and pushed at me. “Snake.” She whispered, I looked around but didn’t see any snake.

Gathering her up was actually difficult. She had gotten heavier in the time we have been at Asami’s. I saw it then on her thigh, a dark brown bruise that was swelling. There were two little bite marks close together. It looked like it bit her in the vein on her thigh. She ran out here with a skirt, and a t-shirt, and no shoes.

“Alisa.” I called out to her. She wasn’t responding. I got up and hiked up the little hill. It had to be about four acres I had ran to get to the tree line. Now carrying my sister, who had to be about a hundred pounds, it felt forever hiking across the field.

I saw Mrs. Cornick come running out of the house a phone was in her hands. I screamed “Call an Ambulance.” My voice carried across the cow field. It looked like she started to dial the phone I hoped she heard me.

“Alisa,” I said as I hiked across the field. “Please Alisa answer me.” She wasn’t saying anything or even helping me walk. I half dragged her. She had a snake bite, I had no idea if the snake was poisonous. She was out of it. How long does it take for a snake bite too effect someone? I wasn’t even sure she was breathing anymore. That thought must have given me enough adrenaline to pick her up and run. I still wasn’t running fast and there was no ambulance that I could see or hear. Damn it.

I got to the porch of the house and dropped holding Alisa in my arms. She wasn’t breathing. Oh god. I wasn’t a doctor I didn’t even know CPR. “Alisa!” I shook her, it didn’t do anything. Mrs. Cornick stood beside me, still on the phone, she handed me the phone. “Listen to me,” I heard someone on the line say. “If she’s not breathing. Lay her flat on her back, tilt her chin, plug her nose, and breathe into her.” I did as she said. Then she said “after two breaths into her, lace your fingers together. Keep your shoulders directly over your hands, keep your arms strait and your finger up off the chest. Press down on the chest about two inches and let off. Keep your hands on the chest, keep going rapidly. Count to eighteen seconds. Keep going like that two breaths in her mouths and about thirty compressions on her chest.” I kept it up for over an hour while I waited for the ambulance to arrive. I was so mad because it took them an hour to get to the house. Tears were leaking down my eyes because I couldn’t get her to breath.

I think the EMT’s were more concerned about me than my sister. She wasn’t breathing, when they got there they did everything, they even shocked her. She wouldn’t breath. Why? She should have had some time even if it was a snake bite right? Where was the fairness in this? I seriously wanted to kill the driver of the ambulance for not hurrying here.

They got her on a gurney and put her in the truck. I got in with them, not caring any longer about consequences of supposedly running away. Or the pain I was in or anything. I was curled in a bawl holding her hand that was cold to the touch. The EMT’s didn’t seem to care if I laid down next to her on the gurney. The poison of the snake killed her. She had been dead the second I got her to the porch, maybe sooner than that. I couldn’t revive her I had done the CPR that the operator told me and she didn’t breath. We didn’t have anything to suction out the poison and the operator firmly told me not to use my mouth. I didn’t speak, I couldn’t speak. I just curled up around a hand that was limp I just wanted to die. I had let her jump out the window. I had let her run. I could have stopped her, I could have went after her sooner.

I shook and cried, I couldn’t believe my little sister was dead. I lost track of time, the next thing I knew we were at the hospital. My mind was blank. The EMT’s were talking, I think I made out something about how the poison got in her vein so it pumped directly to her heart. She would have had to get the antidote within seconds of the bite. I wanted to puke.

Vaguely I felt the ambulance stop, I heard the door open. I felt the gurney start to move. The EMT’s were still talking to each other. Then gun shots. I heard people screaming around me but all I cared about was my sister. I didn’t want to leave her so when I felt a pair of hands pull me away I started to scream and kick widely. “No!!” I yelled “My sister!” nothing I did or said stopped the hands from pulling me away. I didn’t feel anything, one minuet I was fighting to keep near my sister, the next there was blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to happen later, and differently...
> 
> Please Review
> 
> Thank You! chapter 12 is being written


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know you’re getting a rough version of this story right? Like Alisa’s death scene. I had another scene written out for Alisa’s death but I couldn’t fit it in anywhere and that’s why the snake. I think I couldn’t fit it in because now I’m going too fast with the story. At first I felt like I was going too slowly, now I feel like I’m going way too fast with the storyline. It’s a balancing act and I am in Aww of the people who can do this so well. So I feel like you’re getting a rough draft of something that can be written so much better. So whenever this is finished I might go through it again and fix it and make it better. Right now though enjoy!
> 
> Any mistakes are my own 
> 
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters.

Akihito’s POV

The blackness was so thick it felt like I was crawling through an oil spill. My sister was gone, where was my sister? I couldn’t think all I remembered was being so sad. I crawled through the blackness until all I saw was white. I blinked. White? I looked around me, I was in a white room again. Everything was white. My hands were chained to the bed.

My sister was dead. I deserved this. I let her die. My head hurt, I felt horrible. I let my eyes close.

When I woke up again I was on a beach. I sat up feeling the hot sand on my hands. I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. No shoes. The sun was high in the sky. It felt like the middle of summer. Looking up I saw birds fly over me. I squinted into the sun. Was that…yep I blinked, and shook my head, a bird just pooped on me. Yuck…I heard a laugh and looked over to my left.

“Alisa.” She smiled at me and threw a pale and bucket at me.

“Help me build the sand castle.” She said, something felt wrong. It felt off, my sister was… what happened to my sister? Something bad happened I could feel it, but I didn’t know what. My vision seemed off too, wasn’t my sister thirteen? She looked as if she were Eight.

“Come on slow poke. I’m going to finish the sand castle before you ever stand up.” She called over to me. When I didn’t move, because it all felt so wrong. She sighed stood up and kicked over the sand castle.

She walked over to me and pulled on my hand. “Come on silly, help me rebuild the sand castle.” She smiled at me. “I want to build the sand castle and you’re going to help me.” I blinked and forgot the fact that all of this felt wrong. I got up grabbing the pale and bucket, and started building the sand castle with Alisa.

Asami’s POV

I wasn’t in China, but it was where I was supposed to be going. I was at the airport boarding my private jet when I got the call from my housekeeper telling me that Akihito and the girl were escaping. Then apparently I didn’t need to give Akihito any threats because the girl went and got herself killed. By the time I got to the hospital all that was left were people dead and emergency crews going over a crime site. I was able to send the souls that I could see off to heaven or hell. I didn’t know if Alisa’s body was in all that mess. I didn’t see her soul right off either. I didn’t know where Akihito was either.

The few connection to the police I had got me some answers way too slowly. It made me think about gaining some new connections to the police. It was days later when I got answers. I hated that, Akihito was gone and all I could do was sit and wait. I had originally thought it was Fei Long who took Akihito, so I went and stormed his castle. I didn’t find Akihito or Fei Long. My insiders on Fei Longs side were gone as well.

I was able to get video of the hospital entrance. I watched as someone with a mask on his face grabbed my Akihito from behind. I watched as he kicked and screamed crying out for his sister. I watched as the person pierced his skin with a needle and pressed. I had no idea what was in that needle but he was out cold in seconds. My face was an emotionless mask as they loaded him up in a car and drove away. I paused the video, “have the license plate checked.” I heard a “Yes, Asami – Sama” and a door shutting behind me. My face was set as an emotionless mask as my insides broke down in utter rage. Someone took my beloved Akihito. I was pretty sure it was Fei Long but I had no idea where he was. Slowly I lifted my hand to the glass fisting it and punched. My hand went right through the glass, sharp shards littered the floor. My hand was bleeding. I ignored it.

If these men were professionals the license plate wouldn’t matter. They probably ditch the car where there were no cameras. Cameras were everywhere nowadays, but there were places that didn’t have them. I was proven right minutes later when my phone rang.

“The car was found in some bushes alongside an old warehouse.” I almost hung up, but instead said “find Akihito.” Before I could hear a reply I hung up. This wasn’t like me I shouldn’t be sitting here doing nothing. I had anything that Fei Long own searched, and neither Fei Long nor Akihito were there. All of Fei Long’s people were gone to. I had no clue where to look, and if it wasn’t Fei Long I didn’t know who it was either. The only person who might even be interested would be **(Russian mob goes here)**. But he wouldn’t do that would he? No Fei Long’s missing, he’s probably has Akihito.

Akihito’s POV

I woke with a start something was stinging the heck out of my arm was my first thought. My next thought was I was extremely thirsty. I felt like I had cotton in my mouth. My heart rate sped up and I felt hot all of a sudden. What was wrong?

“Hello little one.” I blinked and looked up at the voice. A very tall man with long black hair was looking down at me. He looked like he had all the time in the world to stand there and look at me. I blinked a few more times, my breathing started to slow and I felt drowsy and warm. My eyes started to close again but I felt a cold glass slip on my lips. I was helped up and I took a swallow of cold ice water. It felt good on my parched throat. I blinked up at him I couldn’t seem to say anything.

“You’ll get used to it.” He said and kissed my forehead, I fell back into darkness. I woke up on the beach again.

“Sorry!” Alisa yelled at me, and her arms came swinging at me. I barely had time to blink and I was down in the sand with Alisa clinging to me. “You shouldn’t have woken up again.” Tears were in her eyes and voice.

“You’re dead”, was the first thing I said to her this time. Memories started to play through my head. Tears started to fall from my eyes. “Why are you here, your dead? I killed you.” Hic… “By not going after you when you went out the window.” I gripped Alisa for all I was worth. “I’m dreaming.” I said.

“No,” Alisa said. “You’re not dreaming Akihito.” I looked up and my little was looking at me with a sad smile. “This is as real as anything else is.”

“I killed you. I should have went after you sooner. I shouldn’t have let you jump out the window.” Alisa hug got harder but I didn’t feel it. “I love you so much big brother.” She looked up at me and blinked. “You didn’t kill me the voices told me to go, and they told me I needed to be there. My body wasn’t able to handle my powers. They were coming in to soon. I would have died a very painful and miserable death, because I could not handle my powers.” I stared at her hard.

“Powers? What powers?” She got up and sighed.

“I didn’t know this when I was alive I know it now.” She picked up the shovel and pale and started to build the sand castle again.

“I’m a guardian, I guard all those who cannot help themselves. My soul is very old, at one time when I first came on this earth I was able use all my powers because many people believed in me. Now that earth has evolved. Not many people believe in the old powers anymore and so my powers and body over the years have weakened. I am to live multiple lives, each life will be short. In those lives I am to live the life of someone either fortunate or unfortunate. I am to live every possible outcome of a life. When I reach every outcome possible I will regain my powers and a body that can handle those powers.” I laughed at her with tears still falling down my eyes. I didn’t understand she was my sister. My little sister why was she suddenly talking like an adult.

“I don’t understand.” Shaking my head I tried to stop crying. “What would your powers will be able to do.” She smiled slightly. “Right now there is a drought in the United States, if I had my powers I could stop that drought.” She looked at me and suddenly she seemed so much older than anyone I’ve ever met. “My powers when I was first born were unbelievable. Even at that time many people actually feared me. When my powers fully awaken I will remember every lifetime I’ve ever had. I will remember you, Akihito eventually. You live on to forever and always. One day I will find you again. For now I am using the only power I have and protecting you. I love you so much Aki, you were a very good brother to me.” She hugged me again. “Thank you, thank you for everything you did for me.”

My mind went blank again and all I saw was the beach. “Aki!” I looked back over at Alisa “the sand castle! I want to finish the sand castle.” I smiled at her, “ok” I picked up the bucket and started to fill it with sand, “we’ll finish the sand castle. Then we can go home.” I smiled at her and she smiled back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Alisa’s explanation makes sense.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Please Review! Thank You!


	15. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the title fits sort of..I went through a bunch of old stuff and found this whole series of old books I bought. I remember reading them when I got them, but decided to read them again. I sat down and ended up looking at the date and time a whole week later. Yep, I spent the whole week reading these books and I still have a ton to go through and I'm so interested in these stories, even though I read them once before. That's why I bought them obviously. So if this seems rushed that's because it is. It's what I was thinking of last week vaguely, it was supposed to be longer sorry. Here's your next chapter hope you enjoy 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own 
> 
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters.

Fei Long’s POV

I am not a man who likes to admit mistakes, but this could be the worst mistake I’ve ever made. The original purpose of giving the drugs to Akihito was to make him compliant, make him mine. I didn’t expect him not to open his eyes after giving the drugs to him. From my own experience the drugs should have made him sleep for a few days, then he’d wake up and be in a fog, but be compliant. He would do anything I told him to. That’s what was supposed to happen.

Instead I have an Akihito that just wouldn’t wake up. It’s been a week since he’s been here and he won’t wake up. I stopped giving him the drugs after four days of administering it, hoping it would wake him up, instead he went into withdrawal symptoms so bad I thought he would die. He never woke up, so I kept giving him drugs.

Now that his body seemed to be used to the drugs, I didn’t want to up the dose at all. I just wanted him to wake up. My scientist who made the drug insist that this new accelerant will wake him up and he won’t be addicted to the accelerant. He’ll only be addicted to the original drug. So I filled a syringe full of the accelerant and injected it. I felt his pulse skyrocket for moment and then slow back down. I saw his eyes flutter, and then open. He looked to me to be confused, dazed.

“Are you with me?” The only real signs that he was alive was his rapid breathing, his heart pounding, and his eyes dazed. I slapped him, he didn’t even blink. “Will you get up for me Akihito?” he didn’t try to get up, he just laid there still as a board. I grabbed some water and tried to ease him up, his whole body was stiff. I felt like I was moving a board instead of a human. I poured the water in his mouth and it all came back out, he didn’t even try to swallow. I stared down, truly worried now. His eyes were open but there was nobody home.

Akihito’s POV

“Get up sleepy head.” I felt something soft hit my face, I blinked open my eyes and saw a pair of pants in my face. Setting up, I tilted my head where was I? I was lying on something really soft – clouds? No, that wasn’t it. My face must have done something funny when I looked down because I heard a laugh.

I looked up and I think my eyes had bugged out of my head. “Don’t give me that look mister.” The woman standing at the doorway said. “I have to be at work in – she looked at her watch – forty minutes.” She looked back up at me, “You need to get dressed, eat, take your little sister to school and get to school yourself.” When I sat there staring at her, wondering where in the world my mother who didn’t care about anything went. She yelled at me “get moving! There’s pancakes on the stove.” She walked away from the door.

I sat there looking at the spot she was standing. That wasn’t my mother. Oh, she looked like my mother. Long black hair, light blue eyes, and skinny enough that it didn’t look like she ever had children, but that wasn’t my mother. My mother would never care enough about us going to school, that she’d get me up. My mother wouldn’t make pancakes for us, and she certainly wouldn’t worry about getting to work on time.

Something was wrong, but for the life of me I couldn’t think of what that was. Getting up I slowly pulled on the pants she threw at me and was surprised to find that they were clean. I don’t remember the last time she cleaned any of our clothing. Strangely, I couldn’t remember the last time I did the laundry either. I had a clean shirt in the drawer and my shoes were under my bed with socks stuffed in them. As dressed as I was going to get I walked out of the room.

Everything felt off, this was the house I knew, but nothing was dirty. I was so used to getting up and taking care of all the bottles of liquor on the floor. Getting my mother up and in the shower with a strong cup of coffee, and pain killers. Making breakfast, and getting my little sister up all before the bus got here by six in the morning.

Getting up like this was wrong. There was no bottles of liquor on the floor, no old pizza sitting in a box, no strong smell of alcohol anywhere in the house. I didn’t see any syringes of drugs anywhere. My mother had Alisa up and she kissed her forehead before she walked out the door, with keys in hand. This was not right.

Alisa yawned. “Do I have to go to school today?” She asked me rubbing her eyes. Alisa wasn’t acting like anything was wrong.

“Did mom get switched with an alien while we slept?” I asked her, half serious, half-jokingly. She looked at me like I was nuts. Maybe I was nuts. Maybe everything I’d ever known was wrong. I don’t know, but this was wrong.

“If you’re done making jokes, I have to take a shower. Guess I have to go to school.” She grumbled the last part under her breath.

My mind screamed wrong, when I got to the kitchen. Everything was clean, there were no dirty dishes in the sink, no trash on the counters, no flies anywhere. A nicely made fresh pack of pancakes were sitting on a plate in the middle of the table, which was so clean I could eat off of it. That was another thing that was wrong. All of the furniture looked brand new, I know for a damn fact my bedding was not that full sized bed in that room. I was sleeping on an old Futon mattress, last I knew. How in the world did a full sized bed get in there without me knowing? And how in the world did I fall asleep on it and not know what it was when I fell asleep on it? I heard an alarm go off, and walked over to the stove. It shut off automatically. Wait? When did we get an automatic stove? I opened it to see what it was and threw my hands in the air. That’s it, somehow I’ve walked into an alternate universe, and it was going mad. It made me half tempted to walk outside and see where I was, because I was convinced I was not in my house and my mother was not my mother.

Alisa walked in at that moment. At least that was the same, she was wearing her usual mishmash of clothes. A pink shirt that declared ‘warning I don’t do mornings.’ It had an angry bear on it, and a skirt that was yellow with pink poke a dots on it. To top off the look she had on blue sandals. She has always had the weirdest taste in clothing. Her eyes lit up at the stove.

“Yay! – she jumped in the air – mommy made brownies.”

Brownies. That’s right brownies for breakfast. Just what my hyperactive little sister needed. If you thought about it, wasn’t sweet pancakes with surgery maple syrup just as bad for breakfast? I stared at the brownies for a moment.

It was wrong, everything was wrong, but what was I to do? This is the life everyone wants right? A mother who cares, clean dishes. New furniture…the house looked right, like the house I grew up in, everything was just new, which wasn’t right. Alisa didn’t seem to think anything was wrong, taking a deep breath I decided just to go with it. I grabbed a hot pad pulled the brownies out of the oven went over to get myself some pancakes.

“I’ll bag some for you to take to school.” Alisa hummed with a mouth full of pancakes. She was happy with that. I sat down and got extremely dizzy. I fell out of the chair, I literally fell out of the chair the dizziness was that great. Alisa was at my side in what seemed like an instant. “Aki, are you ok?” I looked at her, she was still eight years old, that wasn’t right. “You’re hungry, let’s eat.” She pulled me up to the chair, how did she get the strength to get me on the chair? She preceded to make me up a plate of pancakes with strawberry jelly and maple syrup. “Eat, you’ll be ok.” She gave me a big smile. I’m not sure why I started eating, but she was right it did make me feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Hoped you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own 
> 
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters.

Fei Long

“He should be Awake!” I yelled at the incompetent doctor. I was paying him a fortune and he wasn’t giving me any reason to let him live at the moment. The doctor looked at me for a moment and then looked back down at Akihito.

“Have you let the Heroin wear off?” I sighed, I answered this a few times already. Why in the world did I need to answer this again?! “Yes! He’s been off of it for four days now, all he’s doing is going into withdrawal symptoms and not waking up!” My voice was a growl more suited for that of an animal then a human. I was worried, I wanted him compliant. I didn’t want to fight him, and now he’s not even moving, his are open. They hadn’t shut since I had given him the accelerant. He had a steady drip of IV for nourishment and for his withdrawal symptoms.

God I think I really fucked up. His body apparently just couldn’t get used to these drugs. “He should wake up when it’s completely out of his system. Which should be in a day or so.” The doctor looked at me with worry in his own eyes, “He’ll want it though, when he wakes up. Heroin is a nasty drug, you’re lucky it hasn’t killed him yet. I suggest – though I don’t think you’ll listen to me – do not give him the drug.” He looked me in the eye sternly when he said it, “I’ll take these blood samples and check to see if there’s anything else wrong.” I didn’t really care that the doctor didn’t approve of the fact I was using heroin on Akihito.

Of course a doctor wouldn’t approve of it, he wouldn’t have approved of anything else I had put into Akihito either. Some of them I knew could be lethal cocktail mixes, but I had started it off at little doses, and gradually worked it up to higher doses. I wonder if the doctor would have the guts to mention it to me when he found it in his blood. Then again the blood samples are only looking for illnesses it should find any of those drugs.

Before he left I told him, “I tried this once before, he didn’t wake up.” He got up, sighing. “How long before you gave it back to him again?”

“Three days,” I answered honestly.

“Let the drug get out of his system. Give it a week, if he’s still not awake, you may need to consider admitting him to a hospital.” I let the doctor walk out. Asami would find him if I admitted him to the hospital, then again, I could just hire a more competent fucking doctor here at the house. What in the world could a hospital do that he couldn’t do right here anyways?

Reaching down after four days I finally shut Akihito’s eyes. I hadn’t shut them before because I liked them being open and now I didn’t want them to be open anymore. Not with that look that never moved or blinked.

I wanted a compliant Akihito that would do anything I told him to, not this stiff as a board person. I sat down on the chair the doctor abandoned, and watched over him, hoping against hope that Akihito would wake up. Hopefully addicted to the drugs and being ok.

Akihito’s POV

I awoke to the sound of beeping. It was an annoying irritating sound, beep, beep, beep. The beep was evenly spaced out, but it was still annoying. The beeping was my first problem when I woke, the second problem was that I was itching badly. I wanted to scratch what felt like layers of my skin off.

I tried to move but my hands weren’t free too, which became my third problem. I was handcuffed to something, a bed maybe. I couldn’t see anything, everything was pitch black but I felt like I was laying on a bed.

My fourth problem came in the form of a very bad pain in my lower stomach. I needed to go to the bathroom, which made me think of water and made me lick my lips. My mouth tasted like cotton was stuffed in it.

I needed water, which was my fifth problem. There were probably other things I needed to worry about but those were the five things at the top of my to do list. I would do something about any of those things if one, I wasn’t chained to a bed, and two I didn’t feel so weak. Even though I did no more then try to move my arms I felt like I was picking up a bus, no make that three buses and a truck. I felt damn weak.

I suppose my six problem was the fact I had no idea where I was either, and I couldn’t remember anything before this either. My mind was a complete blank about everything, I didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse. Maybe that was my seventh problem, I had no idea who I even was.

Seven different problems all rolled into one. Wasn’t seven supposed to be a lucky number? I didn’t know whether I should yell for help or be very silent. Was I in a dangerous situation? I was strapped to a bed, I didn’t know where I was, but I didn’t know what my own name was either.

I could be in some type of nut house and not even know it. I felt like I was coming off a high and I seriously wanted more of whatever it was I was on. No, this wasn’t a want, as I felt my stomach clench and my skin itch, it was a need. I needed whatever it was right now or I was going to die, that’s how I felt at this very moment.

I opened my mouth to yell, but before I could even get a good breath to yell the door opened shinning a light into the room. I winced back from the light, god it felt like I was staring into the sun. Closing my eyes tightly I missed the man who walked into the room and closed the door silently. I saw blessed darkness from behind my closed eyelids and then a softer light come on. I swallowed, but there was no moisture in my mouth. Opening my eyes slowly, I blinked rapidly trying to get used to the light as a man with long black hair that fell around his shoulders peered down at me.

“Hello Akihito.” Akihito? Was that my name it didn’t even sound familiar. I licked my lips a few times trying to get moisture in my mouth, “hello.” My voice came out like a croak, then I went into a coughing fit. I felt a cool glass touch my lips and hands lift me up a little. Blessed cool water flowed down my throat. God, it felt so good, I wanted more but the hands took it away way to soon. “Go slowly.” The mysterious man told me.

“Where am I?” I asked him, he looked like he was puzzled at my question. He tilted his head and said, “before I answer that I want to ask you something first.” I nodded slowly, “What’s your name?”

My first thought was he had just told me didn’t he? Should I tell him what he told me or should I let on the fact I wasn’t sure? Something told me he was dangerous so I answered him with the answer he had already given. “Akihito?” My voice was not confident damn it. It came out sounding like a question. “When were you born?” damn it he had to ask a question I didn’t know. I was worried, why didn’t I know the answer to these questions? “umm” my voice was still hoarse and I couldn’t answer his question. He must have seen panic in my eyes because his smile turned soft, “you were in a terrible accident and hit your head. You must have developed Amnesia.” I blinked Amnesia did I have Amnesia? “I’m going to go get the doctor.” He was almost out the door before I yelled, “wait!” he looked back at me, “I’m so itchy and I have to use the restroom, are these restraints necessary?” He came back over to me and did something to the restraints. They were still on my wrists but now I had a lot of room to move around. I could go to the bathroom and back with these on my wrists. “I have some medicine for your itchiness.” He told me even as he started to disconnect equipment I didn’t know was on me.

I tried to stand up when the IV came out of my arm and immediately fell down. The man bent down and picked me up, gently he helped me to the bathroom. He left the bathroom when he was sure I was steady on my feet and waited for me to be done before helping me back to the bed.

“Now, here’s the glass of water, I’m going to go get a doctor.” He left me like that lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I felt horrible just that little bit of walking I was ready to curl up and die. I swallowed I hoped whatever medicine the man had it took away this feeling of weakness along with the itchiness. I blinked up at the ceiling as a thought slowly occurred to me. He never answered my question, and he never really took off the restraints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed! working on next chapter.


	17. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No chapter this Sunday.

I usually post Chapters every Sunday. An emergency caused me to drop everything and run around all last week. I have part of chapter 15 written but I feel like it needs to be fixed. It doesn't feel like I should post it because it's not complete. I'm going to change my scheduled and just start posting whenever I can. School is starting next month and I know I won't be able to work on the story as much as I'd like while I'm in College. While I'll still post chapters they are just going to be far and in between. If I can finish this Chapter today, I'll post it later today, but I don't think I will be able to. 

I have a little bit of writers block as well. I have this other original story in my head that I want to write it but I can't seem to sit down and write it. It's forcing Cat and Mouse to the back of my head. I think it's because it would be a longer story then Cat and Mouse, and I'm just not wanting to write it, even if I have over four thousand words of it written already. Anyways, I do know what I'm doing with Cat and Mouse I just have to get the time to sit down and write it correctly, and really start focusing on the characters more. Like I said updates will no longer be on Sunday, I'm sorry. I'll post whenever I can. Thank You all for your comments, my next post - whenever that will be - will be a chapter....probably sometime this week.


	18. Ch. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes Galore most likely. it's two in the morning and I haven't edited it at all, I'll fix later hope you like it. I'll look through mistakes when I'm more awake. I think - probably - I'll wake up tomorrow and wonder why I put this up. things in the morning will be much clearer to me and I'll think this was really bad. 
> 
> I’m not actually sure why this happened, but the first part of this is in third person POV. It’s meant to be that way, it’s not Asami POV it’s the POV of the man he’s torturing done in the third person. It started like that as I started typing and I didn’t change it till Aki’s POV comes in.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own 
> 
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters.

? POV

The man was lying in bed sound asleep two hours ago. Now he was tied to a chair, his hands were burnt, his feet raw and bloody, and his eyes were blind. He knew he was going to die, he had tried to stay hidden. Fei Long was his master and he told him to leave and stay low. He guessed that he didn’t stay low enough. Asami Ryuichi was a man feared throughout Japan, and he’d got captured by him. The sad thing was he wasn’t even sure why. Fei Long had done something that made Asami Ryuichi mad but he didn’t know what that something was.

 Of course he could tell him were some of Fei Longs other people were. They might give Asami Ryuichi a better answer than he could, but that would be a death sentence – he was sure – for them. He had his suspicions on where Fei Long went but he wasn’t about to mention it. He could be wrong anyways. The man felt his arms get lifted up off the chair and tied to a post on the floor. He was kneeling down on the floor, he felt his shirt get ripped from the back.

“Tell me where Fei Long is?” That was the same question that Asami Ryuichi asked ten other times, or at least he thought he asked about that many times.

“I don’t know,” I croaked, my voice hoarse from the screaming.

“Fine, tell me where someone is who does know.” It wasn’t that the man couldn’t answer his question, it was that he didn’t want anyone else to die. The man knelt down on the floor with his lips shut tight.

“Being a hero,” Asami Ryuichi said, “isn’t going to save anyone.” The man cried out as he felt the slash of a fiery whip come down on his back.

Akihito’s POV

“So, it looks like your healthy to a point.” The doctor paused as if he didn’t know what to say for second.

“Amnesia could be caused by many things.” He stopped again and gave a wary glance at Fei Long – I learned his name from the doctor.

“Medicine overdose for instance.” The doctor said slowly, I heard a grunt from Fei Long.

The doctor paled and said in a faster voice, “or as your Fei Long suggested you did hit your head pretty hard in the accident.”

I didn’t really care at this moment. My itchiness was gone after something Fei Long gave me and I felt really good. I felt like I was on cloud nine at the moment. Not to mention extremely sensitive. Every little thing felt like too much and not enough.

I hated to admit that my cock was harder than hell. The sheets that touched my arms and legs felt almost like sandpaper mixed with silk. To soft one moment, too hard the next. I bit my lips as I looked at Fei Long. He mentioned that we were lovers as he had injected whatever it was he injected into me. It didn’t feel right at the time but at the moment I was ready to believe it, because nothing really mattered to me. I felt like I needed to come right now, as soon as the doctor was gone. I’m sure he said something else but I was too out of it too care at the moment.

When the doctor said his goodbyes to me and Fei Long, I felt Fei Long touch me. I looked up to see him smiling at me.

“I’ve missed you.” He told me.

He pushed me down and gave me smoking hot kiss. The doctor hadn’t even left the house yet and he was kissing me. Well it was alright with me I didn’t care I needed it.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He told me in between kisses.

After a minuet I got really into it. Whatever it was in that shot made me horny as hell as well as high. If Fei and I were lovers did it really matter if we made love?

This was all wrong of course. It all felt wrong to me as Fei undressed me. If I was really recovering from an accident, if I was really sick after the accident. Why would my lover right away make love to me and not let me recover? Even if I was horny as all hell. The thought gave me pause for all of minuet. I didn’t really care, I was just too high and way too horny to care about anything.

Fei Long entered me roughly but I didn’t care, it felt good even if there was some blood. Whatever it was that he injected me with made me want so much more.

Asami’s POV

I was covered in blood, the man didn’t give me an answer easily, and in fact I nearly had bash his head in before I got my answers. I didn’t get a name but I got a location. Motuo County, China. It’s an impenetrable forest. How in the world Fei Long got in that place I don’t know. The last road that was built there was eaten by the forest if that’s even possible.

If that bastard I just talked to were lying to me at least I still had his soul to torture about it still…Motuo County isn’t impossible to get to I just don’t understand how he’s hiding out somewhere that doesn’t have buildings anywhere or even any modern convenience. Last I knew it was nothing but trees and farmland with no anything out there. Walking outof the warehouse I wiped my hands on my hanker shift and got in my limo. I didn’t bother telling the driver were to go he knew. I let my head fall against the head rest of the limo. I had to go to Motuo County I needed supplies to go through rugged country. If that bastard is leading me on a wild goose chase I am going to torture his soul for the five hundred years.

I closed my eyes, and saw Akihito behind my eyelids. I banged my head against the head rest “Damn it.” I put my head in my hands “I’m coming for you Akihito.” It came out as a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review! Thank You!


End file.
